Can I Have A Kiss?
by Complices
Summary: Distintos escenarios en los que podría ocurrir el primer beso "real" de Booth y Brennan...
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: We are back baby! *****yay***

**Bueno, este es un fic extraño aajajaaj es asi como lo llamamos, es una serie de oneshoots cada uno contado por una persona distinta o en 3ra persona sobre el primer beso real de Booth y Brennan, ¿Cuántas veces hemos especulado con ese momento? MILLONES!!! Ya veremos, quizás acertamos a una ¿No?**

**Lo sé, debo actualizar los otros fics :D ya vendrán, no se desesperen**

**El primero está contado por uno de mis personajes favoritos my baby duck a.k.a mimosín, originalmente Lance Sweets, lo amo.. si si compli, se que Booth es más sexy pero Sweets es TAN sweet :P lol.. por eso los pensamientos de Sweets son mayoritariamente obra mía para que vean que no solo sirvo como Booth o Ángela :D**

**Disclaimer: Si, TODO pertenece a FOX, menos nuestra imaginación**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-**

*****

Doctor en psicología, ese es exactamente mi grado académico, pero en momentos como estos me siento más como una maestra de kindergarten que tiene que lidiar con dos pequeños cabezotas, con la diferencia que este par está bastante crecidito como para seguir comportándose de esa manera, sin darse cuenta de lo que tienen precisamente delante de sus propios ojos.

-¿Hay algo importante que debamos discutir en esta sesión?- les pregunté- ¿Algo que les esté molestando?-

Ninguno de los dos dijo absolutamente nada, se limitaron a mirarme y negar con la cabeza que no, nada entre ellos necesitaba ser discutido, pero vamos, estoy entrenado para esto y sé exactamente que la tensión entre ambos solo puede significar que precisamente hay algo que discutir.

-Dra. Brennan, ¿Cómo le fue en su cita anoche? ¿Hay algo que desee compartir con nosotros?-

¡Bingo!, los ojos de Booth se abrieron como platos, al parecer él no tenía idea de los planes que la Dra. Tenía para la noche anterior.

-¿Una cita Huesos?- le miró fijamente- ¿Porqué no me dijiste nada?, creí que no había secretos entre nosotros-

-No tuve oportunidad. Que no pueda anunciarte que "salí con alguien", no significa que sea un secreto.-

-Vamos Huesos, tu siempre me cuentas ese tipo de cosas- Booth cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se hundió aun más en el sillón.

-¿Segura que "no tuvo oportunidad" Dra. Brennan?- sonreí- ¿O la razón es porque sabía de antemano que el Agente Booth haría lo posible por estropearle la cita?-

-Él sabe que yo no haría eso…–

-¿Esconderle la verdad?-

-Sabe que no le mentiría. Le cuento a Booth cualquier detalle de mis relaciones, como buena compañera.-

Definitivamente no hay como lidiar con esta mujer, es momento entonces de utilizar otras alternativas.

-Agente Booth, ¿Cómo se siente que todo el mundo lo sepa menos usted?-

-Mira Sweets, tampoco es tan así…-

-¿Tan así?-

-Sí así, no es que lo supiera TODO el mundo menos yo-

-Es que así fue precisamente- la cara de Booth cambio de color en ese momento- TODOS en el Jeffersonian y aquí mismo en el FBI comentaban que la Dra. Tenía una cita con el Agente Spencer y…-

-¡¡¡¿Con Spencer?!!!- me cortó- Huesos ¡¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE SALIR CON ESE PATÁN?!!- le gritó evidentemente enojado.

-¡¡Sólo fueron dos noches, Booth!!-

-¿Dos noches?- pregunté sorprendido.

-No me lo creo…- comentó Booth mientras trataba de calmarse- Así que dos noches… y aun así dices que no hay secretos entre nosotros ¿Qué más me has estado ocultando?-

-Estás siendo demasiado extremista, Booth. ¿Qué tiene de malo que me divierta un poco? ¿O es que acaso tengo que pedirte permiso con cada hombre que salgo?-

-Ahora, esa es una buena pregunta Dra. Brennan ¿Qué opina usted Agente Booth?-

-¡¡TU!!- me miró amenazante- No te metas en esto, vete a jugar con tus transformers o algo, estas son conversaciones para gente adulta-

Decidí callarme un momento antes de que sacara su pistola y me pegara un tiro en la sien, por muy interesante que sea esta discusión, aprecio demasiado mi vida como para arriesgarla así.

-Y tu Brennan- le miró fríamente- ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que él solo quiere acostarse contigo?-

-Sólo porque tú no quieras eso de mí no significa que nadie más pueda hacerlo. Soy atractiva, Booth. ¿Te resulta incómodo?-

-Ese NO es el punto huesos ¿Sabes qué clase de tipo es él?-

-¿Un engreído? ¿Un idiota? ¿Un oportunista? Eso ya lo sé…- miró hacia mí, bueno, no exactamente hacia mí. Buscaba la forma de evitar la mirada de su compañero.

-¿Qué significa, Dra.?-

-Significa que no necesito que nadie me lo advierta; puedo descubrir las cosas por mí misma.-

-Yo no estaría tan seguro…- murmuró Booth.

-¿Seguro de qué?- le miró ahora, un poco más afectada. Era difícil ver a Brennan en esa situación- Cogí la primera indirecta que me dio. "Espero verte por el FBI alguna vez." Estupendo. No más. ¿Estás contento? Pero tranquilo… no buscaba nada serio.-

-No estoy seguro de que sepas con quien te metiste, la verdad no me extraña, has pasado por psicópatas, asesinos y ahora un maldito bastardo, ¿Estás contenta no? En este momento debes estar siendo la atracción de la semana "Sepa cómo es tirarse a Temperance Brennan" contado exclusivamente por el siempre imbécil Agente Spencer- ironizó.

Woooaah eso no me lo esperaba, esto definitivamente se pone interesante, ¿Ahora qué hago? ¿Saco mi libreta y tomo apuntes para mi libro o me escondo? Se viene la explosión en 3…2…1…¡¡kaboom!!

-A veces, Booth, puedes llegar a ser muy desagradable…- volvió a mirarme a mí- ¿Hemos terminado ya? Tengo que irme a examinar unos huesos.-

-Pues… aun queda media hora…- le dije sintiéndome un poco culpable.

-¿Pensabas arrancar otra vez? ¿Después de lo que hiciste?-

-No soy como tú, Booth. No creo en el amor. Lo que hice no es un delito y no tengo por qué explicarle nada a nadie, no tengo por qué explicarte nada a ti. Es absolutamente mi problema si paso el resto de mi vida sola.- se levantó, no sé si con intención de irse o de acercarse a Booth. Pero se mantuvo en su lugar. -Sé cómo se hace.-

-Dra. Brennan…-

-No, Sweets.- me volvieron a interrumpir- Mejor deja el tema de la soledad para otra sesión.-

Seguía mirando a Booth a los ojos. Diría que en ese momento se estaban hablando con la mirada. La de ella, era triste; la de él, compasiva, llena de preocupación.

-Ese no es el punto- le dijo él- ¿No te das cuenta de que te mereces algo mejor?... Alguien mejor…- lo último lo dijo tan bajo que apenas le escuché.

-No, Booth…- negaba con la cabeza. Podría asegurar que en sus ojos había lágrimas que luchaban por no salir- Tengo que aprender primero a conectar con alguien. Pues si no es así, no tengo nada que aportar más que huesos, frialdad, y buen sexo.- cuando dijo lo último esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-La vida no gira en torno a huesos y a… a sexo ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?-

-No voy a volver a ver a Spencer. Fue un error, lo reconozco. Pero lo que me dijiste… no me ayuda.-

-No… no entiendo lo que quieres decir-

-Saber que él va a contarles a todos cómo se lo montó conmigo, no me ayuda.-

-Pues eso huesos, es exactamente por lo que deberías haber hablado conmigo ANTES de salir con él… o con cualquier otro- añadió- Habrías evitado todo tipo de comentarios-

-Lo siento…- se disculpó, un poco más cerca.

Él también se había levantado. Frente a frente. Ahora la situación se volvía más tierna. Podría ser la distancia, o la manera en la que afloraban los sentimientos… el lenguaje corporal de ambos denotaba un poco de nerviosismo.

-Solo… no vuelvas a hacerlo otra vez ¿De acuerdo?... yo… lo único que quiero es protegerte…- le acarició la mejilla.

La Dra. Brennan puso su mano sobre la de su compañero. Cambié de perspectiva; me coloqué entonces un poco más lejos de ellos. Sabía que aquel momento era privado, que era de los dos.

-…Gracias…-

Sí. Sólo una palabra. Eso demostraba que no era capaz de abrirse a él, no podía demostrarle exactamente lo que sentía. Pero cuán equivocado estaba…

-No te preocupes…- le besó la frente.

Era un avance. Un beso en la frente muestra respeto, cariño, admiración. Estaba feliz sólo con ese gesto. Mi libro sería un poco más jugoso. Provocación física. Siguiente paso. Pero cuando levanté la mirada de lo que, innecesariamente, había estado apuntando, me encontré con otra escena aún más jugosa. Las manos de la doctora sujetaban el rostro de Seeley a ambos lados; la precisión de los movimientos indicaba que necesitaba algo de confianza, cualquier aliciente que la invitara a continuar. Entonces él se la dio, la sujetó de la espalda con la intención de acercarla un poco más.

Pestañé intentando aclarar mi mente, porque quizás juntarme demasiado con Ángela me estaba pasando la cuenta y comenzaba a imaginarme cosas entre ellos, pero lo que vi después me sorprendió aun más. Booth lenta pero delicadamente posó sus labios sobre los de ella algo dudoso, esperando su reacción, es más debo admitir que dejé de respirar e imagine mil formas en que Brennan podría reaccionar: desde una bofetada hasta una llave maestra de karate al más puro estilo de las películas de Jackie Chan.

-Esto le deja a Sweets como para diez sesiones más…- bromeó ella, sujetándole la mano. ¡Hola! Soy Sweets, y estoy aquí.- Una vez más, Booth, gracias…- y repitió ese beso con mucha más intensidad. Era evidente que yo ya no estaba allí para ellos.

**FIN**

*

**N/A: y bueno? Q tal?... comentarios? El botón verde, ya lo saben :D… gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Wow gracias por los reviews :D**

**Bueno, ya saben de qué trata el fic, pero esto no es solo de cómo será el primer beso real, sino que también de "Cómo habría sido", si… leen bien, ¿Cuántas veces no hemos dicho "¡PORQUE NO SE BESARON AHÍ! ERA PERFECTO", pues este cap ocurre en uno de esos momentos, en los que realmente nos dan ganas de matar a Hart y nos cuestionamos constantemente qué diablos hicimos para que nos odie tanto y no nos haga felices de una buena vez.**

**Ya sabemos que si B&B se besan delante de alguien será algo como tierno :D , pero ¿Quién sabe? Quizás no sea tan tierno cuando están solos :P**

**Disclaimer: Si, TODO pertenece a FOX, menos nuestra imaginación**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-**

Cap 2

La entrada repentina en su casa, donde lo encontré bebiendo cerveza de un casco, leyendo y escuchando música durante su baño, había sido causada por mi frustrante agitación a cerca de su falsa muerte. Necesitaba respuestas. Ansiaba respuestas. ¿Por qué no había sido informada? ¿No era, realmente, alguien de confianza? El así me lo aseguro. Yo insinué que no le importaba. Él se levantó ofendido.

-¡Recibí una bala por ti!- me gritó agitado.

-¡¡Sólo una!! Además…- era imposible seguir hablando en tal situación. -¿Quieres una toalla?-

-¡¡¿Solo una?!!- me miró enfadado- Eres increíble… y no, no quiero una toalla, es mi casa, mi baño y si quiero andar desnudo lo haré, tápate los ojos si tanto te molesta.-

-Tienes razón- le dije mientras volvía a sentarse en su bañera- ¿Me dejas probar tu invento?- señalé su casco.

-Pruébalo- cogió su novela y se dispuso a seguir leyendo.

Me acerqué despacio, con cautela. Después me arrodille a su lado mientras sujetaba con la mano la pajita de la que él había estado bebiendo. Entonces me acerqué aún más para alcanzarla con la boca. Su respiración rozaba mi oreja, sus labios yacían a apenas centímetros, milímetros, de mi rostro. Eso ya me ponía muy nerviosa. Di un pequeño sorbo a la cerveza. Me interrumpió una pequeña caricia en la mejilla. Yo le miré sonriendo, no me moví. Bueno, sí lo hice, lo hice inconscientemente para aproximarme un poco más hacia su cara. Hacia sus labios.

-Es un buen invento.- le susurré.

-Lo… lo sé- tartamudeó.

-Perdona por entrar así, por molestarte…-

-No te preocupes por eso… además no es lo que me molesta-

-¡Oh! Así que te molesta algo… ¿puedes decirme qué es?-

-Me molesta… me molesta que… que te haya importado tan poco mi "muerte" que ni siquiera pensabas ir a mi "funeral", me molesta que no te haya alegrado en lo más mínimo cuando te enteraste de que estaba vivo, me molesta ser tan ingenuo que creí que el FBI había hecho todo de manera "correcta" y que nadie saldría dañado de todo esto-

-No sabes nada…- me senté completamente en el suelo, dándole la espalda- No dejé de llorar. Si iba a tu funeral tenía que admitir que te había perdido, y no podía con eso. Y cuando vi que en realidad no habías muerto… te odié. Te odié por asustarme de esa forma. Por no contármelo…-

-No te culpo, yo también me odio por ser tan imbécil-

-Pero ya no hay nada que hacer…- entonces le miré- Ahora ya no te odio. Ahora siento lo que sentía antes. Siento que te necesito.-

-No lo creo… tu no necesitas a nadie, no a mí, eres una mujer totalmente independiente, me lo has dicho hasta el cansancio, tantas veces que terminaste por con convencerme…-

Volví a acercarme. Me costó como dos milésimas de segundo. No me molesté en darle explicaciones y representé, plasmé, dibujé, el mejor beso que sabía sobre sus labios. Sí que lo necesitaba. No sabía cuánto, ni de qué forma…

-A veces sólo hace falta perder algo para darte cuenta de que realmente lo necesitas…- me levanté.

-¿Dónde vas?- se levantó nuevamente dejando al descubierto su… anatomía.

-No lo sé, Booth…-

-No te vayas- salió de la bañera y trató de buscar una toalla, se la puso en la cintura para luego acercarme a él y abrazarme- No me dejes…- susurró.

-No me dejes tú tampoco…- llevé mis manos hacia su pelo. Lo acaricié despacio.

-Nunca… no voy a dejarte nunca- ahora fue su turno de besarme en los labios, la mejilla, los ojos y nuevamente en los labios.

-Prueba a sentirme un poco más…- le susurré, tocando su pecho. Después le coloqué una de sus manos sobre mi corazón. Le sonreí.- Haz que funcione más deprisa…-

-¿Crees que puedes soportarlo?- sonrió.

-Lo único que no puedo soportar es que no suceda.- le besé, esta vez de forma más pasional.

El beso pasó de ser pasional a uno lleno de amor, lento, apenas un roce de labios, esquivando los del otro, provocando; luego y de un momento a otro se torno más intenso, lleno de fuego y lleno de necesidad. Mis manos recorrían lentamente su espalda, al contrario de las de él que rápidamente desabrochaban los botones de mi blusa uno por uno.

Agarré la toalla que le rodeaba y la deslicé despacio hasta tirarla al suelo, todo ello sin dejar de mirar sus profundos ojos marrones. Él me sonrió. Yo le sonreí. En ese momento, quien nos hubiera observado, también habría sonreído. Poco a poco nos fuimos acercando hacia la pared, donde quedé totalmente acorralada; moverse resultaba complicado. Intenté acariciarle el torso, todavía mojado, todavía desnudo, pero me lo impidió sujetando ambas manos con las suyas.

-Espera… ¿esto tiene reglas?- le besé fugazmente en los labios.

-Tal vez si… tal vez no…- respondió antes de volver a besarme.

Era increíble la capacidad que tenia de cambiar el ritmo de sus besos de un momento a otro, de apasionados a lentos y viceversa, de vez en cuando mordía suavemente mis labios, mi cuello, mis hombros y más abajo hasta llegar al borde de mi sujetador que no tardó demasiado en desaparecer y volar hacia quien sabe dónde.

-Deberías dejarme mandar a mí. Te sorprenderías.-

-Te dejaré… pero no ahora, quizás más tarde-

Sobre el mueble de baño, frente al espejo. Ese fue el lugar elegido, el lugar bendito; incómodo, si es cierto, pero llegado a este punto de la situación todo me parecía placentero. El cristal se empañó al principio. ¿Cómo no hacerlo, con tanto calor emitido? Yo me dejé guiar, fui turista; seguí la ruta de su cuerpo, el invité a conocer el mío. Y después de tantos y tan buenos minutos, horas, nos metimos juntos en la bañera. Era agradable sentir el agua resbalar suavemente, sobre todo si esa agua iba acompañada de alguna caricia o algún beso. Puede que más tarde nos atreviéramos a volver a acompasar el ritmo de nuestros corazones. Esa vez tomé el control de la situación. Bebiéndonos mutuamente, envueltos en el calor y olor que hacíamos juntos.

-¿En qué piensas?- me preguntó mientas acariciaba mi hombro izquierdo.

-¿Es que crees que puedo pensar?- sonreí, mirándole- Tengo la cabeza llenísima. Llena de ti.-

-Me siento orgulloso- sonrió- Siempre piensas en mil cosas a la vez y ahora soy yo tu UNICO pensamiento…-

-Eso es porque quizás tú eres mi gran pasión, y no el trabajo, como creía.-

-Me gusta como piensas- me acercó aun más a él.

-Te daré una copia de mis llaves, por si entras alguna vez mientras me estoy duchando… y así podamos repetirlo.- bromeé, sentándome sobre él.

-Gracias… pero ya sabes- me guiñó un ojo-No me importaría tirar abajo la puerta si es necesario para llegar más rápido a ti-

-Sólo quiero que guardes las energías, Seeley.- le besé.

-No sé qué me has hecho pero contigo las energías me sobran…-

-Bueno, evidentemente mi atractivo es algo más que excepcional.- comencé a reír.

-La reina de la modestia- rió también- Pero tienes razón… no estas naaaada mal, al menos físicamente-

-¿Qué significa eso de "al menos físicamente"?- fruncí el ceño, deteniéndome.

-Significa… que físicamente eres atractiva… y bastante….-

-Ah…- me bajé de él, sentándome a su lado- Pensé que también te gustaba por otras cosas…-

-Me gustas por otras cosas… me gusta todo de ti, me gustas hasta cuando examinas cadáveres en descomposición y ya sabes que eso no me agrada mucho-

-Entonces intentémoslo.-

-¿Intentemos qué?-

-Convertir el amor en ciencia. Hagamos que sus posibilidades de éxito sean del 100%. Quiero enamorarme más de ti…-

-¿Más?- se sorprendió- ¿Me amas?-

-¿Tú a mi no?-

-Yo sí… siempre-

-Entonces me quedaré contigo…siempre.- me recosté a su lado y le abracé.

**FIN**

**N/A: estoy perdidamente enamorada de mi propio Booth de fics :D… el botoncito verde les espera :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: otra vez gracias x los reviews y…**

**Si, hemos escrito cap para el final del 5x05 apenas hemos visto el cap :D , pero tendrán que esperar, el cap es el numero 14 :P… once más y podrán leerlo…**

**Ya en la segunda estrofa de este me reía, solo imaginarme a Hodgins me viene el ataque :D**

**Gracias x leer**

**Disclaimer: Si, TODO pertenece a FOX, menos nuestra imaginación**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-**

**Cap 3**

Poco a poco consigo convertir a Brennan en una mujer normal. ¡Sí! Es cierto. Suena estúpido. Ella es una mujer normal y además muy bella. Pero no es eso lo que pretendo. Es taaaan tozuda… se niega rotundamente a acudir a clases de baile. ¿Qué importa una más? Si ya acude a karate, a clases de tiro y no sé cuántas por el estilo que no sirven para nada. ¿¿Qué importa una más?? Pues bien. Yo también sé ser tozuda, mucho más que un burro. Si Temperance no va al baile, el baile irá a ella. Tópico. Puedo presumir de saber defenderme con la danza tanto como ella se defiende con una pistola o una patada, y aunque recibiendo de mí un par de consejillos no se convertirá en una profesional… seguro que consigue, por lo menos, un tema de conversación rozando la normalidad en la sociedad de hoy en día.

Yo, por ejemplo, doy clases de ballet con Hodgins dos veces por semana. Más que un baile es una forma de expresión, de confianza, de seguridad, ¿y por qué no? De sensualidad. Cuando realizamos los pasos, unos pasos especialmente elaborados para dos, no necesitas habilidad, no necesitas práctica… sólo necesitas química. Encontrarte con las partes del cuerpo de tu compañero de baile, acariciarlas… mirarle a los ojos y realizar los movimientos sin pensar. Eso es bailar.

Por otro lado no hay nada mejor, nada más sexy, que los movimientos sensualmente coordinados de la danza del vientre. Este baile oriental consigue desmontar a un hombre con un solo contoneo. Yo lo sé. Sé de qué hablo. Para aprender sólo se necesita un poco de coordinación de cadera, puesto que el movimiento base sale de ahí, aunque también participa todo el cuerpo. Eso es lo que le mostraba. Un contoneo de pelvis bonito y seguro. En forma de círculos. Pero después de varios intentos en los que, ciertamente, ¡Brenn se defendía fenomenal!, se detuvo y me miró rendida.

-¿Por qué narices tengo que aprender esto, Angie?-

-Porque yo lo quiero… y no- le corté cuando vi que abría la boca para reprocharme-No te vas a escapar de esta por muchos amiguitos que tengas en el limbo esperando por ti-

-Esto es innecesario…- se quejó, sentándose frente a su escritorio.

-Realmente hoy, no me interesa si lo encuentras necesario o no porque sé que algún día me lo agradecerás, más temprano que tarde llegarás al lab y me dirás: "Ángela, gracias, he dejado a Booth con la boca abierta"-

-¿Qué tiene que ver Booth con todo esto? ¿Por qué habría de impresionarlo?- me miró con carita inocente, como si NO tuviera ni idea de lo que había comentado. Ai, Brenn.

-Tiene que ver, siendo él alguien de suma confianza deberías mostrarle tus dotes artísticos, así ves como reacciona y te haces una idea de cómo reaccionaría alguno de tus noviecitos si les hicieras un baile privado- le dije

-¿Bailarle a Booth?-

-Sí…- hablando del rey de Roma, viene y se asoma, ahí parado en la puerta como una estatua de piedra estaba él, claro que Brennan al estar de espaldas no lo veía, así que decidí seguir con la conversación- Vamos Brenn no me vengas a decir que no te gustaría y mucho menos que no la has pensado porque eso si que no me lo creo-

-Estaría bien bailar con él, no para él; pues el único baile que se me ocurre es demasiado sexual y no quiero tener problemas en el trabajo.-

-Quizás deberías preguntárselo a él ¿No?... puede que no tenga ningún problema en hacer de espectador- sonreí inocente, mirando de forma disimulada hacia donde se encontraba el aludido.

-Angie, ¿qué pretendes?- se levantó y ¡¡no!! Lo vio.- ¡¡Booth!!- pude notar, aunque nadie más lo hiciera, que se puso bastante nerviosa.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Yo? Ehh… Nada… ¿Qué voy a andar haciendo yo?- me miró con cara de "ayudame, esto es tu culpa".

-Bueno, pues que disfrutéis. Yo tengo trabajo en la plataforma.- ¡JA! Eso es lo que ella se cree. Cuando pasó a mi lado la agarré del brazo.- ¡¡Angie!!-

-¿Qué?- le mire- Ya te advertí que no te escaparías… y tú…- mire a Booth- Ven acá no te quedes ahí parado-

-Bueno…- me contestó- Pero no me regañes que soy sensible- reí.

-Te conozco, Angie. Vas a hacer alguna de las tuyas. Y de verdad que tengo trabajo…-

-Nuevamente Brenn… No-me-importa…-

-A ver…- se cruzó de brazos y me miró, rendida. Yo siempre gano.- ¿Qué hay que hacer?-

-Bailar… con Booth- quien abrió nuevamente los ojos como platos.

-Ángela… yo no bailo- aclaro él.

-Él no baila.- me dijo- Yo tampoco.-

-¿Cómo es eso de que tu NO bailas Booth?, Brennan me contó que bailaron juntos en Aurora y que lo hacías estupendo ¿Acaso no quieres bailar con ella?-

-¡¡No!!- se apresuró a decir-No es eso… Mmhh ¿Qué clase de baile seria exactamente?-

-Es un baile erótico. Ella y Hodgins acuden un par de veces a la semana. No le hagas caso.-

-¿Qué?... no no no no, ese tipo de cosas no van conmigo, lo siento, pero tengo que irme…-

-Espera, Booth.- Brennan se colocó frente a él. Yo sonreí. ¿Ocurriría o no lo que deseaba ver?- No es tan distinto a las terapias de Sweets. ¿De verdad que no quieres hacerlo?- ¿Sweets? ¿Qué clase de terapias ofrece ese hombre? Porque pienso coger cita.

-¿Estás bromeando?... ¡un baile er.. de esos, no tiene nada que ver con las terapias del pre adolescente ese!-

-Ei, Booth… Ángela intenta enseñarme a adaptarme a la sociedad.- yo comencé a reír en silencio. Sonaba muy gracioso, pero tenía razón.- ¿Me vas a ayudar?-

-¿Por qué a mí?- me preguntó.

-¿Porqué a él?- le pregunte a Brennan.

-¡Pero si me lo has dicho tú!-

-Porque tú lo querías a él- le indique con el dedo.

-¿A mí?- se indicó así mismo.

-Oh, ¿de verdad?- suspiró algo agotada.

-Bueno, paremos con el tonteo y vengan acá los dos- se acercaron lentamente.

Cerré la puerta de la oficina y busqué, el en PC de sobremesa de Brenn, alguna balada en concreto que pudiéramos utilizar. Cualquiera servía. Después le di doble click. Una vez asegurada de que realmente me gustaba lo que oía, volví hacia ellos. Coloqué a Brennan a pocos centímetros de Booth y sonreí.

-Mhh…Ángela creo… creo que estamos muy cerca- dijo nervioso.

-Booth.- al escuchar su nombre la miró a los ojos y no volvió a decir nada. Me sorprendió la capacidad de Brenn para conseguir embobarlo tanto.

Exactamente veintitrés segundos después Booth tenía a Brenn agarrada firmemente de la cintura y se movían sensualmente al ritmo de la música, ella tampoco se quedaba atrás, sus manos recorrían la espalda de él ¿Será una broma? ¿Estarán haciendo esto para fastidiarme o matarme de un infarto?

-Huesos…- susurró-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Bailo.- dijo muy segura.

-¿Así bailas con todos?-

-No.- la vi sonreír- Sólo contigo.- susurró.

Al parecer se olvidaron completamente de mi existencia ¡¿Pero qué más da?!, esto es mejor de lo que pensaba así que rápidamente tome asiento en zona preferencial y me dedique a observarlos. Ya a la segunda canción, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que la anterior ya había terminado, ahora las manos de Booth eran las que recorrían la espalda de Brenn mientras que las de ella le acariciaban el pelo delicadamente.

-¿Va mejor?- le preguntó ella sonriendo y tocándole el torso tan cuidadosamente que estuve a punto de gritar.

-Mucho mejor…- le dio un giro lentamente y luego la volvió a su antigua posición.

-Parece que no es tan difícil. ¿Añadirías algo más?-

-Sí… pero no sé si deba…-

-Pues deberías.-

Oh, Dios santo. Brenn había parado de bailar y ahora le miraba fijamente. Yo la conozco, sé que quiere decir antes incluso de que lo diga. Si la intención de Booth era justamente lo que imaginaba… ya comenzaba a cogerme fuerte al sillón.

-¿Segura?- se acercó un poco más a ella, si es que se podía.

-Claro. Bésame. También es lo que quiero.-

¡¡¡¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER!!! Aguanté literalmente con todas mis ganas el grito que haría record mundial solo porque no quería romper la magia del momento, el corazón ya se me salía por la boca, los segundos se me hacían eternos… ¿Y Booth? ¿Qué pasa que no la besa ya?, la estaba mirando como un idiota mientras sonreía, y vaya sonrisa, de un segundo a otro le besó, pero en la mejilla, no sé quien tenía peor cara en ese momento si Brennan o yo.

Ella intentó sonreírle. Se separó unos escasos centímetros y me miró.

-¿Ya ha habido suficiente baile, Angie?-

Pero antes de que pudiera decir siquiera un monosílabo Booth habló

-Aun no hemos terminado- le cogió la rostro con ambas manos y le dio el beso más hermoso que he visto en todo mi vida, y he visto miles.

-Pensé que había metido la pata…- le aseguró, sujetándole de la chaqueta.

-Pues ya ves que no…- le sonrió.

Ella sonrió y me miró. ¿Acaso podía reaccionar de alguna forma a lo que acababa de suceder? ¡¡NO!! Mi cabeza estaba paralizada, como mi cuerpo. No podía moverme, no podía respirar, no podía…

-¡Angie! Angie… ¿ya podemos terminar el baile?-

-¿Cuál…? ¿Cuál baile?-

-¿Qué baile va a ser?- ¡Oh! No. No podía hablar, así que asentí con la cabeza.- ¿Puedes irte a trabajar?-

-Claro… no les molestaré más… pueden seguir…- les miré- Con lo que estaban haciendo…-

Y no les molestaría, pero…¿quién dijo que no pudiera espiarles? Me coloqué al lado de la puerta del despacho de mi amiga, desde ahí escuchaba todo a la perfección; de vez en cuando, podía asomarme y mirarles.

-Bueno, Booth…- Brenn miró hacia ambos lados un poco nerviosa- ¿Qué… qué vamos a hacer?-

-¿Qué tal si partimos por esto?- la cogió de la cintura con claras intenciones de volver a besarla.

-Oh…genial- sonrió, acercando a él su rostro; después de darse un largo, extenso, prolongado, duradero, inacabable, o de cien mil formas más, beso… - Menos mal que no querías bailar…- bromeó.

-Por lo mismo, sabía que no me contendría y arriesgaba mi vida haciéndolo, me sorprendes, en vez de golpearme resultó ser que tú también lo querías- explicó.

-Hay muchas cosas que quiero que tú no sabes…- murmuró en voz baja, empujándolo hacia el sofá. Yo casi caigo redonda en el suelo.

-¿A sí? ¿Cómo cuales?-

-Cosas… cosas así como tocarte, besarte… sentirte- se sentó sobre él. Cerré los ojos. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Cómo ha podido suceder esto tan rápido? Voy a salir volando de la emoción.

-Wow Huesos ¿Estás tratando de matarme?- le preguntó, no solo a ti cariño, a mi también.

-¡¡No!! Yo te quiero vivo.- subió las manos por dentro de la camisa de Seeley. Yo me abanicaba como podía con la mano.- A no ser que te opongas… entonces quizás tenga que matarte.- rió.

-Eso… no será necesario- le mordió el cuello ¡Si que tenias un lado oculto Booth!.

Ahora si estaba a punto del colapso ¿Aquí? ¿En su oficina? ¿En medio de su santuario de la ciencia? ¡¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER!!, menos mal que ya no queda nadie en el Lab y que Brennan tiene cortinas nuevas en su oficina. Me acerque a la puerta cuidadosamente y traté de cerrarla sin omitir el más mínimo de los ruidos, primero para no interrumpirlos y segundo… por mucho que yo sea Ángela Montenegro, este podría ser el gran trauma de mi vida si me llegaban a descubrir.

**N/A: fin lalala reviews en el botoncito verde :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: Vemos que les gustó bastante el cap de Ángela :D gracias por los reviews.**

**Aquí les dejamos otro, y crucen los dedos porque en este segundo los Yankees van perdiendo, asi que probablemente no tendremos Bones esta semana, otra vez :( **

**Disclaimer: Si, TODO pertenece a FOX, menos nuestra imaginación**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-**

Cap 4

Llevaba trabajando como seis horas, sin descanso. Si me miraba al espejo incluso podía asustarme. Aún así lo hice: llevaba el pelo revuelto, apenas me quedaba maquillaje… me sentía realmente cansada. Me lavé las manos y la cara, después cepillé un poco mi pelo y volví a sentarme frente al escritorio. Cómo echaba de menos los casos… llevaba un par de semanas sin tener uno. Salía con Booth de vez en cuando para comer en el Dinner. Aún así, extrañaba tenerlo siempre al lado.

Volví a centrarme en el trabajo y Cam cruzó la puerta como un rayo.

-¡Seeley!-

-¿Qué? No, Cam, Booth no está aquí…-

-Lo sé. Está en el hospital. Le han disparado.-

-¿¿Qué??- me levanté de golpe, cogiendo la chaqueta. Salí corriendo de la oficina mientras Cam me seguía.

-¡Dra. Brennan, no le he dicho el nombre del hospital…!- gritaba a mis espaldas, a lo lejos, pero no me importaba. Desaparecí.

Conducía lo más rápido que me estaba permitido. ¿Cómo estaría él? Eso me preguntaba una y otra vez. En pocos minutos llegué al hospital y me molestó que Ángela y Hodgins ya estuvieran allí. ¿Cómo no me habían avisado antes? Fui hacia ellos.

-¿Dónde está?- grité. Ambos pudieron notar que estaba nerviosa y asustada.

-En la sala de urgencias con el doctor- respondió Hodgins- Pero no se preocupe Dra. B, he llamado al mejor…- sonrió.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo está? ¡Necesito saber algo!-

-Al parecer estaban siguiendo a alguien de la mafia- suspiró Ángela-Nadie sabe qué es lo que salió mal, hay tres agentes muertos y varios heridos-

-¿Booth está bien?-

-No lo sabemos, nadie ha salido a decirnos como está-

-Mierda.- me senté en uno de los bancos. Odiaba esperar, y mucho más si esa espera estaba relacionada con Booth.

Un par de horas después se abrieron las puertas de la sala de espera y aparecieron unos doctores.

-¿Familiares de Seeley Booth?- preguntó uno de ellos mientras los otros dos hablan con una enfermera.

-Yo…- me levanté de golpe- …no soy familiar, soy… su compañera.- el doctor sonrió. ¿Es que había dicho algo gracioso?

-Lo siento…-dijo- No puedo darle mucha información ya que no es familiar directo ni tiene algún otro tipo de relación más que compañerismo, solo puedo comunicarle que el señor Booth ya ha salido del quirófano y se encuentra estable-

-¿Qué me está contando? ¡Yo necesito entrar a verle! ¿Sabe quién soy? ¿Lo sabe? Soy la Dra. Brennan. Antropóloga forense Temperance Brennan. Booth es mi compañero. Trabajamos juntos.-

-Lo siento, solo familiares pueden entrar a visitarlo, es la política del hospital-

-No…- negaba con la cabeza- Quiero verle… es…es mi compañero…- miré hacia mi mejor amiga- Angie, díselo tú.-

-No puedo hacer nada- volvió a asegurar el doctor antes de que Ángela pudiera decir algo- Lo siento, de verdad-

-Está bien. Si usted no puede… lo haré yo.- me abrí paso entre los dos doctores y atravesé las puertas.

Sería una aventura. ¿En qué habitación se encontraba? No lo sabía, así que tendría que buscarle. Llegué a la tercera planta y llamé a cada puerta, una por una. "¿Booth? Oh, perdone…" así, como veinte o treinta, lo más rápido posible. Los doctores me sacarían de aquí en cuanto pudiera. Al final pude encontrarlo en la habitación número 126. Una vez dentro, cerré. ¡Lástima! En los hospitales no hay cierres de seguridad.

-¡¡Booth!!- avancé hasta su cama, respirando profundamente después de la rapidez con la que había recorrido la planta.- Estás bien…-

-Bien dentro de lo que se puede estar después de que te han disparado- sonrió.

-Oh, Dios mío…- me acerqué más a él, le acaricié la mano- Me he colado. No me dejaban entrar…-

-¿Bromeas?- cuando vio que asentí con la cabeza continuó- Eres increíble…-

-Necesitaba saber cómo estabas…- y cubrí un poco más de distancia, un poco más cerca- Necesitaba saber que estabas bien.- susurré.

-Solo fue un rasguño… gracias por… preocuparte-

No sabía qué hacer. Escuchaba los pasos de los doctores tan cerca… que me armé de valor y le sujeté el rostro para marcar en sus labios un beso fugaz. Instantes después entró uno de los médicos con el jefe de urgencias.

-Ahí está la mujer que se ha colado.- se acercó y me sujetó del brazo- Tengo que sacarla de aquí. Ha infringido algunas normas…-

-Pero…pero yo sólo…- miraba a Seeley.

-Es un error.- murmuró ahora el otro- No se pueden cometer este tipo de errores en este hospital.-

-No, no es necesario que se la lleven… yo la… necesito aquí… conmigo-

El hombre que mandaba le hizo una señal con la mano, y el doctor me soltó.

-Está bien. Sólo media hora. El paciente tiene que descansar.- y salieron de la habitación.

-Gracias, Booth…-

-No… no te preocupes…- me miró y cuando le miré dirigió su vista hacia el techo de la habitación.

-¿Te he molestado?- le pregunté, evidentemente, refiriéndome al beso.

-No… agradezco que me hayas venido a visitar…-

-Ya…- sonreí, no del todo convencida. Esta vez has metido la pata, Tempe; hasta el fondo.- ¿Cómo ocurrió?- señalé su brazo.

-OOh bueno… no lo sé, fue todo muy rápido… estábamos esperando que aparecieran cuando de la nada comenzaron a disparar en todas direcciones… gracias a Dios no me dieron donde podrían haberme matado-

-Menos mal que no ha sucedido…- le miré a los ojos, sabiendo que podía sentirse incómodo, podría sentirme incómoda.

-Lo siento, no quise asustarte…-

-Tú no tienes la culpa, Booth.-

Era imposible disimular. ¿Es que nada había pasado? ¿Qué fue del beso? ¿Desapareció junto con los médicos? No sabía qué hacer. No sabía qué decirle. Me senté en el sillón y saqué el móvil.

-Les diré a Ángela y Hodgins que suban. Así les dará tiempo a verte.-

-No los dejarán entrar, la única que está permitida aquí eres tú-

-Puedes pedir que los dejen pasar también, como has…- me detuve y suspiré mirando hacia el techo- Perdóname.- por fin lo dije- No… no debería haberte besado… -

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-No importa.- me levanté- Tengo…tengo que ir al Jeffersonian. Yo…volveré esta tarde para verte.-

-No… no te vayas, por favor… yo, lo siento- suspiró- Es que pensé que me lo había imaginado- volvió a mirar el techo como si fuese lo más interesante del planeta.

-¿Qué? No, Booth, yo te besé. No sé si hice bien o mal, pero no me importa. Hice lo que tenía que hacer, eso seguro.-

-Te noto cansada- dijo después de un largo rato de silencio- ¿Porqué no te recuestas a mi lado?-

-Eh…¿yo?- sonreí incrédula- ¿Y si te hago daño?-

-No lo harás, es solo un rasguño, no me duele… claro que si… si no quieres… no importa…-

-Sí- me subí con él a aquella cama de hospital, recostándome a su lado izquierdo, el lado ileso.- He estado trabajando en la oficina desde esta mañana…-

-Quizá deberías considerar descansar a veces ¿Sabes?... la gente normal lo hace- sonrió juguetonamente.

-¡No te pases conmigo!- bromeé, tirando de su camisa azul de hospital- Te lo digo sólo para excusar que me veo horrible.-

-Eso no es cierto-

-Bueno, sí que lo es, pero no voy a discutirlo contigo.- sonreí.

-Creí que te encantaba discutir- bromeó.

-Puede que haya cambiado un poco…- reposé mi cabeza en su hombro y cerré los ojos- Oh, podría dormirme aquí mismo…-

-Hazlo…no hay problema, soy un buen almohadón viviente, prometo no despertarte hasta la hora de la cena-

-No es posible, Booth- reí, apoyando una de mis manos sobre su pecho- Me van a echar de aquí en cualquier momento.-

-Nah… yo me las arreglo con las enfermeras, no se resisten a mis encantos.-

-Vaya con el agente del FBI…- murmuré, sí, quizás un poco celosa. ¿Qué era de mi beso? ¿Dónde estaba mi beso?- Oye, Booth, sigues sin decirme nada.-

-¿No estamos hablando ahora?-

-Esto es una estupidez…- me incorporé, bajando de la cama- Yo soy una persona racional, Booth. Sólo eso. No… no sé jugar a estas cosas… yo…-le miré fijamente- Tengo que irme.-

-Espera… ¡mierda!- se quejó cuando apoyo su brazo en la cama al levantarse-No te vayas…-

-¿¡Pero qué estás haciendo!? Túmbate ahora mismo, Booth. ¡Acabas de salir del quirófano!- me acerqué a ayudarle- No hagas estas cosas.-

-No voy a tumbarme en ninguna parte- se acercó aun más a mi- Si lo hago vas a dejarme…-

-No es exactamente así. El único motivo por el que me voy es porque no entiendo nada. No estoy acostumbrada a no entender. Esto es complicado.-

-No tienes nada que entender…-

-¿Porqué tú lo dices?-

-Sí, porque yo lo digo- se acercó un poco más a mí, mirándome fijamente.

-¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Callarme?-

-Exacto-

-Mira, Booth, no tengo tiempo para esto… tengo tiempo para ti, el que quieras, pero no para esto… si tienes que decirme algo es tan fácil como, simplemente, decirlo; si no, vuelve a la cama o nos meteremos en un buen lío.-

-Ya te dije que no voy a volver a la cama a menos que tú vengas conmigo-

Pude sentir un escalofrío recorriendo mi columna vertebral. Y de nuevo, las ganas de besarle se apoderaron de mí. Pude retenerme, pude marcharme, pude enfadarme… pero lo único que realmente pude hacer, fue pegarme a él y cumplir mis deseos. No entendía mis reacciones frente a tales estímulos. Estaba dejando de ser esa mujer que era, y cada vez que miraba a Booth lo tenía más claro. Después de repetir el beso, a pocos centímetros de su boca, susurré.

-Vuelve a esa cama, Seeley…-

-No…-Esta vez fue él quien me besó, recorriendo casa centímetro de mi boca con su lengua.

-Si me ven así, con lo mal que les caigo ya, seguramente me encierran…- reí, tan cerca de él como me era posible, intentando "obligarle" a que tomara asiento.

-Tendrán que encerrarte conmigo entonces-

-Eso no sería un castigo, sería una delicia…- le sonreí, acariciándole la mejilla.

-Pero ellos no lo saben- me susurró al oído- Es un secreto solo entre tú y yo-

-Mmmm, ya…- volví a hacer que se juntasen nuestros labios.

Mientras nos besábamos, entró el mismo doctor con el que me había "enfrentado" antes. Y rió.

-Compañeros de trabajo… ¿Eh? Yo no hago eso con mis compañeras de trabajo.- se puso a pensar un segundo- Aunque me gustaría.-

-Me alegro.- le dije.

-Vengo a avisarla de que se ha acabado el tiempo de visitas. Tendrá que volver en otra ocasión, Dra. Brennan.-

-Oh… demasiado corto…- miré a Booth.

-Pero…- miró al doctor- Si acaba de llegar-

-Ya ha pasado media hora. Pero oiga, no se preocupe; en un par de días le darán el alta y podrá hacer con su compañera lo que le dé la gana.- le guiñó el ojo.

-¡Media hora! ¿A eso le llamas horario de visitas?- se quejó-Imposible, MI horario de visitas es mínimo de tres horas- me miró sonriendo.

-Menudo par de cabezones. Primero ella…y ahora él.- refunfuñó- ¿Pero qué habéis hecho para estar así de enamorados?- preguntó retóricamente, mientras se marchaba.

Seeley y yo quedamos mirándonos a los ojos. Sonreímos. ¿Enamorados? Esa palabra… esa palabra no se puede usar a la ligera. Pero una vez salió a la luz, la pensé muchísimo. Quizás tenía razón. Tanto tiempo, tantos momentos con Booth… ¿no podría ser eso verdad?

-¿En qué piensas?-

-No estoy segura- aseguré, tumbándome a su lado de nuevo. Y le besé.- ¿Estás enamorado de mí?-

-Sí- contestó sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

-Yo también.- sonreí- Bueno…no estoy enamorada de mí. Me refiero a ti.- él rió- Estoy enamorada de ti.-

-¿Quieres… quieres tener una cita conmigo cuando me recupere?-

-Si en la cita está permitido toooodo- sonreí- Acepto, sí.-

-¿Todo? No no no… en la primera cita no está permitido todo- sonrió -Pero… como nosotros nunca hacemos las cosas como la gente normal… si te portas bien conmigo… puede que nos saltemos algunos pasos y vayamos directo al postre.-

-Porque es lo que deseamos desde que nos conocimos, ¿verdad?- le besé despacio, muy despacio.

-Ajá…desde el primer día… ¿Cómo pudimos resistir tanto?-

-Mmmm, saliendo con gente para cubrir el hueco. Pero te diré algo… yo no te he probado, aún no de esa forma, y sé con certeza que eres el mejor.-

-Pues gracias… espero no decepcionarte- y me volvió a besar, con todo el amor del mundo.

Fin

**N/A: aaaaaaaaaawwwwwww *-* los amo…. Reviews en el botoncito verde!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: EL capítulo de ayer me ha dejado :O es q Hart definitivamente quiere verme muerta antes del final de temporada, ya no hay duda.**

**Estoy pensando seriamente en comenzar un cap con el final del episodio de anoche ¿Les gustaría? Veré que dice mi compli y manos a la obra!**

**Gracias por los reviews :D**

**Disclaimer: Si, TODO pertenece a FOX, menos nuestra imaginación**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-**

Cap 5

Era uno de esos días dónde, después de terminar un caso, te sientas medio borracho en el sillón y enciendes la tele. Uno de esos días… pero no para mí. Desde hacía tiempo, Huesos y yo nos quedábamos juntos y "discutíamos" sobre cualquier tema que aparecía de forma espontanea. Desde hacía tiempo, era difícil volver a casa y ponerse a ver la tele. Desde hacía tiempo.

En el Dinner, era la más bella esa noche. Reíamos después de comprobar que la botella de Whisky se había terminado. Me encanta su sonrisa… una vez, hace años, la vi sonreír, y desde entonces no ha dejado de hacerlo. Tengo que decir que cambie radicalmente de opinión sobre ella; supe desde ese instante que tenía mucho que ofrecerme. Y esa noche… con unas copas de más… no podía creer lo que habíamos cambiado.

-Booth. ¡¡Booth!!- me golpeó el hombro repetidas veces. ¡Dios! Estaba ido.- ¿Estás bien?- ¡no! Definitivamente no.- ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?- acompañó sus palabras de un gesto, un gesto que me hizo perder el sentido; acarició mi cuello con delicadeza.

-¿Qué?- le pregunté- Lo siento, estaba en la luna…-

-Ya veo.- otra vez esa sonrisa…- ¿Te llevo a casa, Booth?-

-Yo puedo hacerlo… además es mi auto, yo conduzco-

-No. No vas a conducir así.- se levantó, tirando de mi brazo para llevarme con ella- No me conoces si crees que te voy a dejar.-

-Insisto, es MI auto… además, tú también estas bebida-

-Por favor, Booth- se quedó parada ante mí, en plena calle, en plena noche. Sus ojos brillaban y juraría que intentaban hablarme por sí solos.

-Yo…-¿Cómo negarle algo cuando me mira de esa manera?, imposible, si me pidiese el mundo se lo daría-Está bien… pero solo por esta vez-

Nos montamos en el coche. Yo la miraba mientras ella se centraba en la carretera. Ya era de madrugada y todo estaba oscuro.

-¿Sabes, Booth? Creo que deberías dejarme conducir más a menudo. Me encanta este coche.-

-No no no no… eso no huesos- sonreí- La única forma de que lo logres es emborrachándome, pero eso sería aprovecharte de mi… así que ni pienses en hacerlo-

-Pero si ya estás borracho- rió- Sabrás lo que haces, pero tu grado de alcohol en la sangre ya es elevado después de las…mmm…. ¿7 copas?- volvió a reír.

-Lo sé, pero recuérdalo para la próxima… si volvemos a estar en una situación como esta sabré que lo hiciste a propósito.-reí.

Los dos disfrutábamos en ese momento, tanto que hubiésemos parado el tiempo si fuera posible. Pero de pronto, el coche se detuvo de golpe. Miré a Temperance, ¿qué había hecho? Ella me miró a mí, con una expresión que no significaba nada bueno. Estábamos todavía a unos veinte kilómetros de mi apartamento, en medio de la nada.

-Booth, creo… creo que tu coche se ha quedado sin gasolina.-

-Imposible…- le dije- Es imposible, ¿Segura que no hiciste nada?-

-Oh, venga… soy muy buena conductora.- y como siempre, muy modesta- ¿Qué hacemos? Estamos lejos de la próxima gasolinera-

-En estos momentos es cuando llamas al servicio de emergencias de la carretera…- saqué mi teléfono pero cuando miré la pantallita me di cuenta de que estaba apagado ¡Se le había acabado la batería!

-Tienes que aprender a recargar las cosas antes de salir. La batería, la gasolina…- sacó entonces su móvil del bolsillo y marcó un número.- Se corta la comunicación. No hay señal. ¡Dios mío, Booth! ¿Dónde estamos? ¿En DC o un monte perdido en el Himalaya?-

-Claro… y ahora la culpa de que se acabe la gasolina es mía… si hubiese conducido yo esto jamás estaría pasando-

-Oh, por supuesto que sí. Es estadística.- murmuró, saliendo del coche.

Me bajé de la SUV yo también.

-¿Dónde piensas que vas?- le pregunté.

-¿Tú crees? No pienso pasarme la noche aquí. Moriremos de frío.-

-Como si estando aquí afuera… en medio de la nada- recalqué-Fuese a arreglar el problema, vuelve al coche ahí no tendrás frío.-

-¡Booth! ¡¡Booth!! ¿Cómo se te ocurre llevar el depósito medio vacío? ¡¡Por aquí no pasa nadie!! No podemos llamar a nadie…-

-¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no te fijaste cuando comenzaste a conducir?-

-¿¡Por qué!? ¡No es mi coche!- se acercó a mí, bastante, demasiado, mirándome algo enfurecida. A decir verdad, la encontraba realmente sexy.- Es que… ¡buff!-

-Tienes razón, no es tuyo, así que no volverás a acercarte al lado del conductor-

-¡¡AHHHHHHHHH!!- ¿Brennan? ¿Qué diablos pasaba ahora? - Dios mío… Dios…-

-¿Qué… que pasa?-

-Una… una serpiente… - dijo en voz alta mientras yo me acercaba- Me está mirando, Booth. No me gusta cómo me mira.-

-¿Y cómo se supone que te está mirando?- reí con ganas.

-No lo sé, no te rías de mí.-

-No me estoy riendo…- le dije con el tono más serio que podía poner.

-¡¡Eres asqueroso, Booth!!- se acercó a mí y me empujó- Te odio. Odio las serpientes. Odio este lugar.-

-¿Asqueroso yo? ¿Quién es a la que le gusta jugar con cadáveres en descomposición?... además ¿Qué culpa tiene la pobre serpiente de que tú seas una gruñona?-

-Oh ¿en serio? ¿Soy gruñona?- me miró directamente a los ojos- ¿Y qué más? Venga. Tirémonos ahora todos los trapos sucios.-

-No…- negué con la cabeza y me alejé de ella- No voy a discutir contigo… no hasta que te calmes un poco-

-¿Qué me calme? ¿Quién eres tú para decirme que me calme?-

-¿Cómo que quien soy yo?... Booth… soy Booth, tu compañero, tu amigo.- me acerque a ella hasta que la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos era casi nula.

Temperance ni se inmutó ante tal acercamiento. Quería hablar, quería rebatirme, lo sé; pero no dijo nada. Le acaricié el brazo. Ella observó cómo lo hacía. Después tuvimos otro encuentro con la miraba.

-Yo… yo… perdóname.-

-No te preocupes pero…- me acerqué para susurrarle al oído- ¡Cuidado con la serpiente!- bromeé.

-¡¡Booth!!- se sobresaltó, dándome un manotazo en el pecho. Yo sonreí. Ella también sonrió al final.-Tengo frío…-

-Aww Huesos, ven acá- me quité mi chaqueta, la puse sobre sus hombros y la abracé mientras nos sentábamos en el capó del auto.

-Gracias.- sonrió tan tierna como lo había estado haciendo durante las copas, en el Dinner.-Pero… ¿y tú? Vas a tener frío así…- tocó mi espalda, ¿o fue una caricia? Sólo sé que la miré completamente anonadado.- ¿Booth? ¿Te has congelado ya?- rió.

-No todavía…- le acaricié la mejilla.

Temperance suspiró, dejando reposar su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

-Quizás deberíamos entrar al coche. Si vamos a pasar la noche aquí, habrá que hacerlo bien.-

-¿Cómo?- pregunté sobresaltado.

-Si vamos a pasar aquí la noche, no debemos quedarnos aquí fuera para morir de frío. ¿No crees?-

-Mmm… yo puedo ayudar a que se te quite, si es que aun estas helada…-

Los ojos de Brennan se abrieron como dos platos. Pensé que me empujaría hasta tirarme del coche, pero no lo hizo. Se adelantó unos centímetros hacia mis labios. Dios mío…como estaba ansiando ese beso.

-¿De verdad me ayudarías, Booth?-

-Claro… yo encantado- le dije antes de hacer nula la distancia entre nuestros labios.

El primero fue lento, como esperando la reacción del otro, aun dudando si lo que sucedía era cierto, el segundo tubo bastante más seguridad y los otros… los otros estuvieron llenos de pasión y por qué no decirlo, de amor, segundos más tarde, o quizás minutos u horas, aun seguíamos besándonos, pero ahora sobre el capó de la SUV, en medio de la noche y a la luz de la luna. Mi chaqueta ya no estaba sobre sus hombros, seguramente yacía en el suelo, no me importó, la única cosa que ocupaba mi mente estaba ahora acorralada entre mi cuerpo y mi automóvil, tenia nombre y apellido, Temperance Brennan.

-Antes de… de que…- ella me detuvo, pues no podía concentrarse mientras la besaba. Yo reí.- Antes de acabar aquí desnuda… ¿podemos entrar al coche?-

-Sus deseos son ordenes madamme- sonreí poniéndome de pie y mirando hacia el suelo en búsqueda de mi chaqueta.

Dentro del coche todo cambió. El ambiente, evidentemente en un lugar tan reducido, se caldeó rápido. Brennan se colocó sobre mí, sentados en los asientos de atrás. No pensábamos demasiado, básicamente actuábamos. En poco tiempo habían desaparecido muchas de nuestras ropas. ¿Qué estaba pasando entre nosotros? Después de tanto y tanto tiempo… ¿cómo es posible que no hubiese sucedido antes? La acogí entre mis brazos, mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho, mis manos intentando desabrochar su sujetador… su corazón latía rápidamente y podía sentirlo. El frío había desaparecido.

Temperance no se quedaba atrás, sus manos hacían perfectamente bien su trabajo, tenían vida propia, lentamente recorrían mi espalda para luego juguetear un rato en mis hombros y, finalmente bajando por mi pecho, suavemente clavando de vez en cuando sus uñas, marcándome, haciéndome suyo.

Para desabrochar sus pantalones tuve que hacer esfuerzos en vano. Aquel cinturón tenía un cierre imposible. Me manejaba como podía para quitárselo y Brennan rió.

-¿Necesitas un poco de ayuda?-

-Creo…- suspiré rendido- Creo que sí…-

Se lo desabrochó ella misma, incorporándose para conseguir bajarse la prenda con naturalidad. Mis ojos parpadearon como cien veces. Jamás, nunca jamás, había visto esas curvas tan de cerca. Unos muslos perfectamente definidos se escondían bajo su ropa. Moví la cabeza. Mi opinión es que nunca debería estar vestida, la adoraba tal y como era.

Bastaba un roce de su piel para volverme loco, una palabra de su boca para hipnotizarme, un beso de sus labios para hacerme caer a sus pies… bastaba solo su presencia para querer detener el tiempo y así tenerla a mi lado toda una vida.

¿Ocurriría así? Al menos justo eso pensaba mientras su respiración acelerada chocaba contra mi cuello, mientras nos amábamos lentamente en ese lugar tan incómodo, pequeño y acogedor como era mi vehículo.

Su cuerpo descansaba sobre el mío horas después. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Le acaricié el pelo y sonreí. Si no era aquella la mejor noche de mi vida… que bajase Dios y lo viera. Entonces vería lo mismo que yo, la mujer más hermosa que siempre he deseado tener entre mis brazos.

FIN

**N/A: :O creo q nos excedimos :D --- reviews en el botoncito verde…**


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: otro más :D muchísimas gracias por los reviews **

**Disclaimer: Si, TODO pertenece a FOX, menos nuestra imaginación**

* * *

Cap 6

-No deberíamos tomarnos esto a la ligera…- afirmaba Cam, viendo mi desinterés.

-Sabes mejor que nadie que nunca me han asustado las amenazas, Dra. Saroyan.-

-Debes enseñarle eso al FBI…- refiriéndose al mensaje que había recibido en mi apartamento.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Me pondrán protección.-

-De eso se trata, Brennan.-

Emití un gruñido mientras me daba la vuelta para largarme de allí. Yo sabía cuidarme sola. ¡Tenía un arma! ¿Es que ahora una banda radical iba a evitar que pudiéramos sacar a la luz una serie de asesinatos? Imposible.

-¡Se lo diré a Booth!- me gritó Cam, desde atrás. Yo negué con la cabeza, pero seguí andando.

Entré a mi oficina y me senté frente a mi computadora, una simple amenaza no iba a hacer que me desconcentrara ni un más mínimo segundo. No supe cuanto tiempo estuve analizando información, tampoco creo que haya pasado tanto, lo conozco y sé que si ella lo llamó no debe haber tardado más de diez minutos en aparecer.

-¡Huesos!- entró a mi oficina- ¿Porqué no me dijiste nada?- gruñó.

-Porque sabría que te pondrías así…- no aparté la mirada de la pantalla- ¿Quién te lo ha dicho? Cam, ¿verdad?-

-No… no fue Cam, fue Ángela-

-¿Pero por qué todo el mundo ignora lo que yo quiero?-

-¿Y qué es lo que tú quieres?- me miró fijamente-¿Qué te maten? ¿Eso quieres?-

Aguanté mi mirada sobre la de él unos segundos, en silencio, sin decir nada.

-Quiero trabajar, Booth. No quiero crearle problemas a nadie…-

-Bien… trabaja, pero seré tu sombra las 24 horas del día, los siete días de la semana hasta que pille a ese mal nacido y le dé su merecido ¿Me oíste bien?-

-¿Mi sombra? No sé a qué te refieres…-

-Significa, Huesos… que sin mí al único lugar que irás será al baño-

Abrí la boca para replicar pero él me negó con la cabeza. Le sonreí. Pese a todo, me gustaba sentir que había alguien cuidándome, alguien a quien le importaba de verdad.

-Iba a marcharme ya a mi apartamento…- murmuré, apagando el PC de sobremesa.

-Bien… pues pasaremos por el mío primero, necesito ropa, no sabemos cuánto tiempo durará esto-

¿De qué me servía tener un arma si nunca la podía utilizar? Booth siempre estaba para eso. La pistola va primero… pero, ¡yo también tengo pistola! ¿Por qué no puedo actuar como tal? En fin. En ese caso, después de las amenazas, sería difícil librarme de él así que accedí. Se quedó conmigo. En mi apartamento. ¡Para pasar la noche!

No sabía cómo reaccionar a eso, no estaba acostumbrada. Cuando llegamos le preparé el sofá para que estuviera cómodo y saqué un par de mantas, pues hacía bastante frío.

-Bueno, Booth… quiero estar mañana a primera hora en el Jeffersonian así que… será mejor que… que vaya a acostarme…-

-Como quieras, Huesos… yo me quedaré aquí terminando unos papeles… que descanses- sonrió.

-Y tú…- sonreí también y desaparecí tras la puerta.

Me metí rápidamente a mi cama, estaba cansadísima, a penas mi cabeza tocó las almohadas el sueño se apoderó de mi.

Al día siguiente me desperté a las seis y treinta, como siempre, lentamente me levanté de mi cama, desearía haber seguido dormida pero el deber literalmente me llamaba, no me preocupé siquiera de ponerme la bata encima, aún en la nebulosa del sueño me encamine hacia la cocina a preparar café.

Vi la luz que salía por debajo de la puerta del baño, así que imaginé que Booth estaría ahí dentro. Mi mirada curiosa no se apartaba de esa dirección. De pronto la puerta se abrió. Seeley salió de allí envuelto con una toalla, todavía mojado. Vino hacia mí mientras sonreía. Yo no reaccionaba.

-¡Hey Huesos, despierta!- me miró fijo, ¿Qué hago? Me pregunté a mi misma, pues, no tuve que hacer nada a penas moví mi mano hacia la cafetera y…

-¡AH! ¡Mierda!- la solté de golpe, dejando que se derramara todo el café.

-¡Cuidado!...- se acercó más a mi- Déjame verla- tomó mi mano con delicadeza y la examinó de cerca, luego hizo algo que no me esperaba, la besó suavemente.

Yo le miraba. Sólo le miraba. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Ni siquiera era capaz de hablar.

-Gra…gr…gracias.- sonreí.

-No te preocupes- sonrió- Ahora dime… ¿Te vas a duchar o piensas ir a trabajar así?- me miró intensamente.

-Oh… sí… voy…- señalé hacia el baño. Me aparté para salir de la cocina. Después miré hacia atrás y nos sonreímos.- Salgo en seguida.-

Durante el día, tuve la sensación de no poder apartar la mirada de Booth. Y es que me había quedado muy marcada su imagen de esta mañana. Cada vez que aparecía volvía a recordarlo cubierto por una toalla, besándome la mano… pero pese a eso, todo transcurrió con normalidad en el Jeffersonian.

-¿Necesitas que te ayude, Booth?-

-No, bueno al menos con las bolsas no- sonrió- Puedes subir a tu apartamento y abrirme la puerta por favor-

-Claro.-

Me encaminé hacia el tercer piso, hacia mi planta, y tardé un par segundos en meter las llaves en la cerradura. Noté entonces como el cañón de una pistola me apuntaba en la cabeza desde atrás. Mi corazón se detuvo de repente.

-No se mueva, Dra. Brennan…- me susurró la voz de un hombre a mis espaldas. Yo cerré los ojos, muerta de miedo.

-¿Qué…qué es lo que quiere?- pregunté temblando.

-Es fácil. Quiero lo mismo que escribí en esa carta que le envié. Pero no se preocupe, será rápido; no sentirá nada…-

De inmediato pensé en Booth, no sentía que se acercara hacia donde yo estaba, me alarmé aun más, quizás el hombre este le había hecho algo mientras yo venía en el ascensor, cerré fuertemente los ojos, estaba temblando, definitivamente era el final de mi historia, me resigné y espere, escuché cuando giró el gatillo, escuche el disparo, esperé sentir algún tipo de dolor en mi cabeza, pero nada, tal vez fue todo tan rápido que ya había sucedido, quizás estaba muerta y no me había dado cuenta…

-Huesos… - sentí que alguien me abrazaba, Booth- Dime que estás bien, que ese imbécil no te ha hecho daño-

-Booth…- rompí a llorar escondiendo mi cara en su cuello. La tensión al saber que ese hombre iba a matarme me desbordó.

-Lo siento Temperance… ha sido mi culpa, no debí haberte dejado sola… prometí cuidarte… perdóname por favor...-

-Me has salvado- fue lo único que pude decirle, abrazándome a él más fuerte.

-Es lo mínimo que podía hacer… todo esto es culpa mía-

Horas más tarde me encontraba sola en mi habitación, Booth debería estar dormido, era de madrugada y yo aun no podía conciliar el sueño, los momentos de terror aun seguían repitiéndose en mi cabeza constantemente, de vez en cuando debía secarme las lágrimas, de no ser por Booth ahora estaría muerta, otra vez me había salvado la vida. Estuve otros diez minutos mirando el techo tratando de pensar en otra cosa pero se me hacía imposible, siguiendo un impulso me puse de pie y me fui al living donde mi compañero dormía al parecer profundamente, siguiendo el mismo impulso me acerque al sillón y me recosté a su lado, abrazándolo.

-Mmhh Huesos…- me acercó más a él mientras me abrazaba y apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro, besándolo levemente.

-No puedo dormir, Booth…- susurré.

-¿Quieres quedarte aquí conmigo? Yo te cuidaré…- me dijo mientras nos cubría a ambos con una frazada.

Asentí con la cabeza y le sonreí, después me acomodé mejor entre sus brazos. Olía tan bien… aunque rápidamente borré ese pensamiento y cerré los ojos.

-¿Cuándo te tienes que marchar?-

-Cuando no me quieras más a tu lado…-

-No lo hagas nunca. Aquí hay sitio para ti… - le cogí la mano y la puse sobre mi corazón- Y aquí también.-

-Temperance…- susurró- ¿Estás… segura?-

No sabía cómo decírselo con palabras. Mi forma de expresar mis sentimientos era un poco complicada. Así que sujeté su rostro entre mis manos y me acerqué con temor: le ofrecí un beso que empezó siendo tímido y recatado, pero terminó siendo pasional y desenfrenado cuando él me dio confianza para seguir. Cuando nos separamos, nuestros ojos se miraban en la oscuridad.

-¿Te quedarás conmigo?-

-Hasta el día en que muera…-

Fin

**N/A: Aaaaww uno de mis favoritos :D, gracias por leer.**


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A: Otro capítulo más, uno de mis favoritos. Este lo escribimos dos semanas antes del cap de Parker :D así que cuando lo vimos quedamos :O…**

**Agradecimientos especialísimos a mi compli, dios mio eres :D. Yo no habría sido capaz de narrar como él, pero tú lo puedes todo *yay***

**Ooh lo olvide, varias personas han preguntado cuantas somos, pues bueno, somos dos :D …**

**-**

**Ahora imaginen que Parker tiene cinco a lo más seis años.**

**Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios :D **

**Disclaimer: Si, TODO pertenece a FOX, menos nuestra imaginación**

* * *

**Cap 7**

Papá insiste mucho. Es muy insistente. Hoy me quedo con él porque mamá se va con su nuevo novio, e insiste en que venga huesos con nosotros. Yo sé por qué. Mamá tiene novio y él quiere tener a huesos como su novia. Los mayores se piensan que no me doy cuenta, pero siempre saco dieces en el colegio, soy un niño inteligente.

Después de tanto insistir la ha convencido para ir al Dinner. ¿Por qué siempre el Dinner? ¡¡Es aburrido!! Seguro que cuando sean novios, se casarán allí. Pero yo prefiero ir a la hamburguesería. Puedo invitar a mis amigos y así nos dan un regalo.

-¡Hemos llegado! ¿Quién tiene hambre?- sonrió.

-Yo quiero una hamburguesa.-

-Bueno, Parker, eso es fácil. Pídela.-

-Esto no es una hamburguesería. ¿Aquí hay hamburguesas?- le pregunté a Huesos alucinado. Papá y huesos se rieron de mí. ¡Qué rabia que los mayores siempre hagan eso!

-Claro que aquí hay hamburguesas Parker, yo siempre las como ¿Verdad huesos?-

-Ajá. ¿Por qué no te acercas a la barra y le pides a Hank que te diga cual es mejor?-

-Porque no llego, huesos.- y otra vez se volvieron a reír de mí.

-Te acompaño.-

Papá estaba mirando a huesos con sonrisa de bobo. Siempre se burlan de mí, pues ahora él tiene cara de tonto. ¡Seguro que le miraba el culo! Yo me comencé a reír sólo con pensarlo. Huesos me bajó del taburete y volvimos a su lado. Me quedé callado para dejar que ellos hablasen. Igual tenía que decirle que su culo era bonito.

-Toma… querías lo de siempre, ¿no?-

-Claro… siempre sabes lo que quiero-

Miré a papá, luego a huesos. Estaban contentos de estar juntos.

-No siempre, seguro.- ¡menuda conversación de besugos!

-Aww huesos, es la verdad, siempre lo sabes- le guiñó un ojo.

-¡Eso ya lo has dicho, papá! ¿Por qué no hablamos de robots?-

-Es que a huesos no le gustan los robots, le aburren-

-¡¡Es que vosotros dos no habláis de nada!!- me crucé de brazos.

-Nosotros sí hablamos… déjame ver, huesos, ¿de qué quieres hablar?-

-¿De Batman?-

-¡¡Ese es un blando!!- le aseguré yo.

-¿Un blando Batman?-

-Sí. A mi papá le gusta la mujer maravilla.-

Huesos le miró sonriendo.

-¿Ah sí?-

-Tal vez…-

-¡Pero papi! Tú me dijiste que tenía unos ojos bonitos y era muy fuerte y muy simpática.- dije ofendido.

-¿Es que conoces a la mujer maravilla, Booth?-

-Sí. Nos hemos visto un par de veces…- sonrió.

-Oh… -

-¡¡Yo también la conozco!! ¡He visto una peli!- la interrumpí.

-Que interesante, Parker. Yo tengo un disfraz.-

-¿¿En serio?? ¿Puedes enseñármelo? ¡Porfiii! ¡Porfiii, huesos!- ella reía.

-Cuando vengas a mi casa te lo enseñaré.-

A mi papá le gusta la mujer maravilla. También le gusta huesos. Y huesos tiene un disfraz de la mujer maravilla. ¿Por qué?

-¿Y a mí no me lo vas a enseñar?-

-Tú ya lo has visto, Booth.-

¡Woo! No podía conseguir entenderles. No entendía que significaban sus caras. ¿Por qué son tan difíciles? Nosotros los niños lo hacemos todo más fácil.

-Bien… entonces me iré con Catwoman, seguro ella me enseña su disfraz-

-¿En serio?- ella abrió la boca. Estaba sorprendida. Yo le pegué en el brazo a papá.

-¡¡Huesos es más bonita!!-

-Oh, gracias, Parker.-

-¿Y tú como sabes que huesos es más bonita que Catwoman?-

-Porque… porque…mmmmm… ¡no lo sé! Sólo la defiendo, porque huesos me cae bien. Pero es muy guapa.-

-Oh, que adorable…- me acarició la mejilla y yo le sonreí satisfecho.

-Ya veo de qué lado estás- se hizo el ofendido- Y tu huesos… ya se cual Booth prefieres, pero no importa tengo a alguien más que esta de mi lado- le dio un mordisco a su hamburguesa.

Huesos se quedó callada y siguió comiendo. Miraba el plato. ¿Qué había en el plato? Yo lo miré también y era sólo comida. Después miré a mi papá. Él sí que estaba mirándola a ella. ¡Ahhhh! ¡Quiero ser mayor!

-¿Podemos ir al cine después?-

-Claro… ¿Qué película quieres ver?-

-Spy Kids 2.- dije sonriente.- ¿Vendrás con nosotros, huesos?-

-Yo… tengo que ir al Jeffersonian… no sé…-

-Joo… yo quiero que vengas. ¡Porfiiii! Papá, díselo tú.-

-Huesos…- le sonrió- Vamos di que si…-

-Está bien…-

¡¡WIIIIIIII!! ¡Bieeeeeen! ¡Al cine! ¡Me encanta el cine! No sé cómo hará papá para convencerla siempre te todo. ¡Oh, espera! Ya lo sé. Porque ella le quiere. Debe ser eso.

Salimos del Dinner y nos fuimos a comprar las entradas. Después escogimos los asientos. Yo quería sentarme al lado de huesos, pero papá no me dejó. ¬¬ ¡Grrrr! ¿Qué más le da? ¡Si está siempre con ella en el trabajo! Antes de que la película empezase ellos hablaban muy bajito.

-¿Por qué no le dejas sentarse conmigo, padre cruel?- dijo riendo.

-Ahh muy bien- se paro para cambiarse de asiento- Ahí tienen, disfruten- se hundió en el asiento.

-Eh, Booth…- volvió a ponerse a su lado. ¡Qué lío!- Yo he venido aquí para estar contigo, no para ver Spy Kids 2…- le dijo muy, muy bajito.

-¿Cómo?... no te oí-

Ella sonrió divertida y le besó la mejilla. Después miró a la súper pantalla.

-Ya empieza…-

-Sí…- le miró sonriendo- Parker… aquí tienes tu coca cola-

Mientras estaba embobado con la película miraba por el rabillo del ojo a mi papá y a huesos. Disimulaban bastante bien, pero yo lo notaba todo. Al comer palomitas, sus manos se rozaban, y de vez en cuando se miraban sonriendo. ¡Vaya par! Ella puso su cabeza sobre el hombro de papá. Él le acarició la mano. No sé exactamente qué relación se debe tener para hacer eso con una chica. ¿Acaso eran novios y yo no lo sabía? Eso me mosquearía muchísimo.

-¿Te diviertes huesos?-

-Yo sí. ¿Y tú?-

-También… aunque podría pasarlo mejor…- le dijo tan bajito que apenas escuché.

-¿Quieres decir…si estuviéramos solos?-

-O si Parker estuviese dormido y el resto de los peques en la sala desaparecieran por arte de magia…-

-Mmm… - subió su mano por el brazo de mi papá. ¡No estoy dormido!- No me cambiarás por Catwoman, ¿verdad?-

-Nunca, ni por ella ni por ninguna otra.- le besó muy cerca de los labios.

-Bien, Booth…- sonrió- Invítame esta noche a ver otra película porque esta no me está gustando…-

-¿Otra? ¿Y qué clase de película te gustaría ver conmigo?-

-No te responderé a eso.- rió mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Me gusta el misterio…- sonrió

¿Qué misterio? No entiendo a los mayores, creo. Por lo que podía ver, estaban más unidos de lo que yo pensaba. Papá siempre dice que adora a su compañera. Y le creo. Huesos es más difícil.

Durante lo que quedaba de película estuvieron cogidos de la mano.

Luego nos montamos en el coche para llevarla a casa. Yo fingí dormirme por el camino. Es mucho más interesante escuchar mientras los demás piensan que estás dormido. Aparcó delante del edificio de huesos y la acompañó hasta la puerta. Seguro que ninguno de los dos quería despedirse.

-Me lo he pasado bien, Booth. Parker es adorable. Tú… bueno, tú…- sonrió- Tú eres increíble.-

-Me alegro que te hayas divertido- le miro.

-Sí… bueno… -se acercó a él- ¿Vendrás después?-

-Sí me lo pides de corazón- sonrió-… Puede-

-Te lo pido.- le sujetó la mano- Al igual que te pido que me beses, si es posible…-

-Eso no tienes que pedírmelo- se acercó a ella hasta que no tenían más espacio entre los dos y le besó en la boca.

-Te esperaré, Booth… me debes una película.- sonrió.

-No tardo- le volvió a besar otra vez.

¡Oh! Mi papá volverá con ella. Se han besado. ¿De qué película hablan? ¡Si ya hemos visto una! Y yo sigo sin entender… ¿van a ser novios? ¿Ya lo son? ¿Besarse en la boca con los compañeros es normal?

¡Quiero más información! Sólo soy un niño. Aunque un niño listo. Y seguro que no saben que lo he visto TODO mientras ellos creían que no miraba. Aún así ya voy a preparar un discurso para la boda. ¡Me pido llevar los anillos! Me gusta la mujer maravilla… como a mi papá.

**FIN**

*****

**N/A: les gusto?, ya saben, reviews en el botoncito verde.**


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A: Vieron las fotos nuevas??? John baba, TJ triple baba… ahroa me pregunto… ¿Dónde están las de Emily? Para completar las infinitas babas!**

**xD**

**uff.. ya comenzamos con el fic navideño lalalaaa, creo que haremos más de uno, luego de que veamos el de este miércoles y a Zooey (babas infinitas tbn para la hermana perfecta) en acción, y luego de ver esa GRAN preview (millones más de babas) se nos ocurrirán un par más :D**

**cap corto, pero intenso … y el final se lo dejamos a la imaginación :D **

**Hemos actualizado también el Keep Holding On... así que dense una vuelta por ahí si es que ese les gusta ;D  
**

**gracias por leer.**

**Disclaimer: Si, TODO pertenece a FOX, menos nuestra imaginación**

* * *

Cap 8

Odio los casos en que la víctima es un niño, odio más cuando su propio padre es el principal sospechoso, pero más odio aun cuando el muy desgraciado se ríe burlescamente diciendo que no recuerda lo que hizo esa noche. ¿Porqué? Porque estaba borracho en un bar con sus amigos. Lo admito, no solo odio este caso porque la víctima es un pequeño niño inocente, si no porque también el bastardo este me recuerda a mi padre y me hace volver al pasado, me hace pensar que yo podría haber corrido la misma suerte.

-Sí, lo golpeaba ¿Y qué? Era hijo mío…- volvió a reír

-¿Perdón? – Me paré de mi asiento – No entiendo, explícame…-

-¿Explicarle qué?-

-Explícame… ¡¡Qué culpa tenía él de que su padre fuese un fracasado!!-

-Booth… mírale el brazo izquierdo. A penas puede mover el hombro. Había pruebas que aseguraban que el niño se defendió dando golpes hasta que se dañó la muñeca.-

-¿No me vas a responder?- le pregunté a la vez que asentía con la cabeza a lo que huesos me había dicho por el auricular.

-Quiero un abogado.-

-¿Quieres un abogado? ¡HA!... llama a uno, no sé si alguien quiera defender a un tipo como tú- me acerque un poco más a él.

-¿Qué pasa, agente? Le noto un poco resentido… ¿es que acaso su infancia fue algo traumática?-

-Creo que tu serías la última persona con la que hablaría algo de mi infancia o de cualquier otro aspecto de mi vida- le sonreí – Veamos…- miré su expediente - ¿También golpeabas a tu mujer? ¿Es por eso que te dejó? ¿Por eso mataste a tu hijo verdad?-

-¿Por eso? No.- volvía a reír de nuevo- Es que no soportaba que no guardara sus juguetes después de utilizarlos… ¡por favor! ¿Cree que voy a admitir que lo maté? ¡Yo no lo hice!-

-No me lo creo, Booth. Ya ha confesado, aunque no legítimamente. ¿Por qué no lo detienes?-

-Dime una cosa…- ahora estaba exactamente parado atrás de él- ¿Te duele si te hago esto?- le golpeé el brazo izquierdo con fuerza- Creo que ya tengo todo lo que necesito, te pudrirás en la cárcel-

-Bien hecho, Booth.-

Necesitaba salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, ni siquiera me detuve en mi oficina, no me detuve cuando huesos me gritó que le esperara, no quería que me hablaran, que me dijeran "buen trabajo, Booth", solo quería llegar a mi casa, estar solo, quizás beber una cerveza o dormir o simplemente estar en silencio sin hacer nada.

No sé realmente cuanto me tarde el llegar a mi edificio, aparqué la SUV en el primer sitio vacío que vi y subí corriendo las escaleras. Cuando llegué me quité la ropa y solo me puse un pantalón deportivo encima antes de encaminarme hacia donde tenía mi pushing bag y la golpeé con todas mis fuerzas, un golpe por cada uno que recibió ese pequeño hasta morir, un golpe por cada uno que recibí yo.

Estaba tan inmerso en mi propio mundo que no sentí cuando tocaron a la puerta, mucho menos cuando la abrieron, solo noté que había alguien acompañándome en la habitación cuando una fría pero delicada mano se posó en mi hombro.

-Estoy aquí, Booth…- susurró. Yo cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente, intentando calmarme.

-Gracias Huesos… siento haberte dejado sola en el FBI…-

-Que importa eso…- se colocó frente a mí- ¿Estás bien?-

-No lo sé…- respondí luego de unos minutos.

-Booth, no es fácil volver al pasado… sabes que te entiendo mejor que nadie. Puedes compartir lo que necesites conmigo.-

-Vaya par…- reí mientras me sentaba en el suelo apoyando mi espalda en la pared.

-¿Y ahora por qué te ríes?- preguntó con ese aire inocente mientras se arrodillaba frente a mí.

-De las ironías de la vida…- suspiré- ¿Cómo has llegado hasta acá? ¿Viniste en taxi o algo?- cambie de tema rápidamente.

-Sí, con taxi. No tengo mi coche…ya sabes… al FBI siempre voy contigo.- sonrió, sentándose ahora y apoyando un brazo sobre mi rodilla.

-Mmmh… ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres que pidamos algo para comer?- le pregunté luego de largos minutos en los que estuvimos mirándonos a los ojos, sin decir nada, tomados de la mano, tan solo comunicándonos con la mirada.

-¡No!- se levantó después de darme un golpecito en la rodilla- Voy a cocinar. Y tú…- me miró con una hermosa sonrisa- …tú vas a hacerlo conmigo. A cocinar, me refiero.-

-Claro- reí con ganas- Qué otra cosa podría ser- le dije mientras me levantaba.

En la cocina saqué todo lo necesario para poder preparar una estupenda pizza casera. Harina, huevos, tomate, queso, etc. Huesos se subió las mangas de su jersey y me pidió un delantal, pero yo no tenía de esas cosas, ¡soy un hombre! No me importa mancharme. Mientras ella se encargaba de la masa, yo cortaba trozos de piña para darle un toque tropical. Entonces comenzamos a bromear.

Que si haz esto con más estilo, que si pareces un chef de instituto, que si te crees una maestra de cocina… así hasta que yo, de forma disimulada, le lancé un trozo de la fruta que tenía entre mis manos. Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Cogió un puñado de harina entre sus manos y me lo tiró. Sí. Ahora parecía aún más blanco. Me miró cubriéndose la boca con la mano y se acercó, sacudiéndome un poco del pegajoso ingrediente.

-Lo siento, Booth…- intentaba no reírse. Yo intentaba fingir algo de seriedad.

-Ohh… no te preocupes- sonreí antes de pasarle la esponja de los platos con agua por toda la cara.

-¡¡Seeley!!- yo me sorprendí, nunca me llamaba así. Me miró sonriendo; al parecer no le molestó tanto. Y se acercó mucho más hacia mí.- Te vas a enterar…-

-¿A sí? ¡Qué miedo!- reí.

Brennan cogió el bote de tomate frito y me salpicó en el pecho. Después deslizó el dedo, cogiendo un poco, y se lo metió en la boca.

-Está bueno. Una lástima.- reía.

-Sí que lástima ¿Quieres piña?- le acerqué un trocito a su boca, cuando la abrió le acaricié delicadamente los labios con ella y luego la metí a mi boca. – Deberías conseguir una para ti, está buenísima-

-¿En serio?-cada vez un poco más cerca. Apoyó sus antebrazos sobre mis hombros mientras con las manos me tocaba el pelo- ¿No me vas a invitar a probarla?-

-Mmmh… no- negué con la cabeza y cogí otra piña metiéndola lentamente en mi boca.

-Yo me las puedo apañar…- sonrió, y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar me besó, consiguiendo quedarse con su trozo de fruta.- Sí… está buenísima.- asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Hey! Esa era MI piña- protesté.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente rió, apartándose de mi lado. La sujeté del brazo y la atraje hasta mí de nuevo.

-Booth, no puedo devolverte ya la piña…- bromeó.

-No… pero puedes hacer otra cosa- le dije antes de besarla, un beso completamente distinto al anterior.

"Ajá" fue lo único que consiguió decirme, mientras continuábamos alargando ese beso. Era genial sentir su tacto, notar sus manos recorriendo mi espalda desnuda a la vez que yo subía las mías por debajo de su jersey. La empujé hacia la única mesa que había en la cocina, dónde después la senté. Nos miramos a los ojos y la dejé caer hacia atrás despacio.

-¡Para, para, para!-

-¿Porqué? ¿Qué pasa?-

-Pues…- se incorporó, dejando a la vista un tenedor. Lo cogió mientras lo miraba.- Si pensabas matarme… coge un cuchillo, como todos.- bromeó.

-Aww huesos, no pienso matarte, no al menos de esa manera- sonreí.

-Déjame adivinar de cual…- lanzó el tenedor al suelo y me agarró la cara para besarme.

-Mmmh… creo que has adivinado bien- le dije entre besos.

Otra vez sobre la mesa, alcancé a desabrocharle los vaqueros para luego quitárselos. Jugaba con su ombligo, besándolo, acariciándolo…para luego subir un poco más y deshacerme de ese jersey color chocolate que llevaba. Ella me ayudó también a desvestirme. Todo eso ocurrió en pocos minutos. Se podía ver la desesperación, se podía oler, se podía sentir…

Nuestras manos, cada una por su cuenta, recorrían los contornos del cuerpo del otro, memorizando cada centímetro de él. Jamás dejamos de besarnos, a veces íbamos lento, otras nos consumía la pasión y solo de vez en cuando nos separábamos, cuando el aire de nuestros pulmones se extinguía totalmente, con el fin de respirar otra vez antes de volver al ataque.

**Fin**

**N/A: ¿Qué tal les pareció?, bueno ya que han llegado hasta aquí… nada les cuesta darle click al botoncito verde y dejar su opinión ¿Verdad?**


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A: No me gusta la navidad, pero no por eso no vamos a actualizar TODOS los días hasta el 25 :D**

**Quien sabe cual tocará mañana…**

**Este cap me gusta muchísimo así que espero que les guste a ustedes también**

**Pidan de regalo de navidad que mi compli vuelva por favor, que si no lo hace no habrá más cómplices y por ende no más fics :(**

**Disclaimer: Si, TODO pertenece a FOX, menos nuestra imaginación**

* * *

Cap 9

Lunes, una nueva semana de trabajo comenzaba y un nuevo interno comenzaba su estadía en el lab, solo que esta vez no era un interno cualquiera, era una, una chica que a los cinco minutos de haber pisado la plataforma ya tenía a Hodgins, a la mitad de los guardias de seguridad y otros científicos que se cruzaban por el lugar, literalmente babeando.

Temperance Brennan se encontraba en su oficina intentando convencer a Ángela que no podía simplemente despedirla por el hecho de que todos los individuos del sexo masculino del lugar estaban distraídos, sobre todo Hodgins que aunque ella lo negara le seguía interesando. Si, Rose era bastante atractiva, pero lo que le importaba a Brennan era su alto coeficiente intelectual, si no claramente no la habría aceptado.

Las horas avanzaban y Brennan seguía teniendo una buena impresión de su asistente, era eficiente, cuidadosa y obviamente inteligente, por lo que hacía caso omiso a los comentarios de su amiga y sorprendentemente hasta los de Cam.

-Es evidente que tienes un coeficiente excepcional, pero ¿Crees que podrás conservar la beca para hacer las prácticas aquí?- preguntó Brennan a su nueva ayudante.

-Eso espero- sonrió ella- Si no, ya conseguiré un trabajo para costearlo-

-Es complicado hacerlo todo a la vez. Preferiría que te centraras en éste trabajo únicamente.-

-¿Quién se debe centrar en el trabajo?- preguntó Booth quien venía acercándose a la plataforma.

-Mi nueva interna. Rose.- la miró a ella- Este es el agente Booth, mi compañero.-

-Hola, Seeley Booth- le sonrió y le tendió la mano- ¿Así que eres una cerebrito?-

-Sí… pero lo disimulo bastante bien ¿No crees?- lo miró de arriba abajo, sonriendo.

-¿Tienes algo, Booth?- preguntó la doctora, ignorando la situación.

-No… por eso he venido, para que me sorprendas con tus súper poderes y me cuentes que es lo que te han dicho los huesos- sonrió encantadoramente.

-Tenemos la ficha dental de la víctima.- le pasó a su compañero una carpeta.- Por el momento, Hodgins sigue analizando las partículas encontradas en la ropa y el cabello.- se quitó los guantes, dispuesta a bajar de la plataforma.

-¿Segura que los analiza? A mí me parece que analiza otras cosas…- le guiño un ojo a Rose quien le sonrió.

-No son asunto mío las "otras cosas"…- siguió andando hacia su oficina.

-Tienes razón… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a almorzar?, muero de hambre-

-No puedo, Booth. Tengo que averiguar la causa de la muerte de nuestra última víctima.-

Él asintió. Cuando salía del Jeffersonian, escuchó la voz de una mujer. Supo que no era Brennan, aunque lo hubiera deseado. Rose, la nueva interna, se acercó hasta él dispuesta a acompañarle. Las comidas en el Dinner no eran lo mismo sin huesos, pero aceptó. Una vez allí, la chica estaba dispuesta a investigar algo más que un caso.

-¿Sales con la Dra. Brennan?-

-A comer claro…- rió- Solo somos compañeros y buenos amigos.-

-Ah… yo preguntaba porque… bueno...- sonrió- Pero mucho mejor si ella no es tu novia.-

-¿Mejor?- le dio un mordisco a su hamburguesa- ¿En qué sentido?-

-Eres un hombre libre.- ella bebió un sorbo de su batido- A no ser que otra sea tu novia… entonces ya no…-

-No tengo novia…- le miró fijamente- Soy completamente libre-

-Que bueno…- sonrió pícara, empujando su vaso hacia él- ¿Quieres un poco?-

-Claro… ¿Quieres pie?- sonrió también.

-Si me ofreces…-

Después, lo que deberían de haber sido veinte minutos se convirtió en cuarenta y cinco. Volvieron juntos al Jeffersonian. Ella, para trabajar. Él, para comprobar si huesos tenía más resultados. Juntos. Cuando Temperance los vio aparecer, volvió a concentrarse en lo que estaba analizando. Ambos se acercaron hasta ella.

-Dra. Brennan, siento el retraso. Seeley… ha estado hablándome del caso.-

-Me parece bien.- respondió ella sin mirarles.

-Y bien huesos, ¿Qué tienes para mí?-

-Nada.- observaba cautelosamente el cráneo de la víctima.

-¿Nada?- le preguntó- Bueno… en ese caso, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, a menos que me necesites para algo.-

-Quédate conmigo entonces, Seeley.- se le acercó Rose, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Brennan levantó la cabeza. Evitó responder a Booth y se dirigió a uno de los ordenadores.

-Si me lo pides así, sacrificaré mis horas de aburrido papeleo en el FBI-

-Oh, por favor…- murmuró la doctora, escapándose de la situación.

Avanzó lo más rápido que le fue posible hacia su oficina, donde cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se tumbó en uno de sus asientos. Con los ojos cerrados, intentaba deshacerse de la imagen de Rose y Booth… aquel tonteo tan exagerado, frente a ella, en pleno horario laboral. Ángela, que había seguido a su amiga, entró silenciosa. Se sentó a su lado y le colocó la mano en la rodilla, de forma reconfortante.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Angie?-

-Te doy apoyo moral, sé lo que se siente- suspiró- ¿Qué es lo que tiene que les gusta tanto?-

-Evidentemente no la inteligencia.- miró a Ángela- No… no me importa.- intentó mentir- Booth… está sólo… puede hacer lo que quiera.-

-Vamos Brennan, a mi no tienes que mentirme…-

-No…- volvió a cerrar los ojos- No puedo verla con él…en esa situación tan… no puedo…-

-Te dije que la despidieras, ¿Ahora entiendes porqué te lo pedí?-

-Es Cam la que debe hacerlo, Angie. Y no creo que acepte esa razón como argumento.-

Tras un par de días, Brennan había evitado a su nueva ayudante. Llegó a sus oídos una posible cita de Booth con ella y eso, realmente, no se lo esperaba. No imaginaba que su compañero pudiera aceptar a un compromiso así, pero ¿qué más da? Era libre. Estaba soltero. Era un hombre libre.

Trabajaba en su oficina, en su PC de sobremesa. Papeleos, informes, archivos de datos del caso… ya a última hora de la tarde. Rose entró sonriente. No le gustaba. No le caía bien y no le gustaba que pululase tan alegremente por los pasillos del Jeffersonian.

-Buenos tardes- dijo sonriente.

-Ya puedes irte a casa, sí.- interrumpió sin dejarle hablar- El caso está cerrado y yo me encargo del papeleo.-

-Gracias… pero, quisiera preguntarle algo…- se sentó en frente de ella- ¿Usted siente algo por Seeley?-

-No es asunto tuyo, Rose. Tan sólo limítate a trabajar…-

-Pues, yo diría que sí es asunto mío… Seeley me pertenece.- sonrió

-¿Perdón, qué?- movió la cabeza, alucinada- Las personas no son propiedad de nadie. Booth no es de tu propiedad. Eso… no es racional.-

-No importa lo que usted crea… así que le pediría que no se le acercara tanto-

-No. ¡Márchese!- señaló la puerta de su oficina- No quiero hablar con usted de Booth. Fuera.-

-Bien, me voy… pero no porque me lo dices tú, si no porque iré con él y repetiremos la maravillosa experiencia de anoche.- sonrió con malicia.

-¿Qué experiencia?- sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Sabe perfectamente a que me refiero Dra. Brennan, solo que esta vez no solo incluyó una cama como normalmente es sabido-

-Está bien. ¡Lárgate!- la siguió hasta que salió de allí y después de cerrar se apoyó sobre la puerta.

¿Había sucedido de verdad? Si eso era cierto, estaba imbécil. Imbécil por esperar alguna oportunidad y no lanzarse como había hecho Rose. Pero ahora era demasiado tarde. Una mente tan retorcida con alguien tan interesante como era Booth… tan suyo como lo creía… le era difícil de asimilar. Luchaba por no llorar. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Era una persona racional y empírica. ¿De qué le servía afrontar aquello como alguien normal? Cuando algo ya ha pasado, es estúpido llorar. Así lo veía. Pero no era tan sencillo… tuvo que secarse algunas lágrimas con la mano.

Booth estaba de piedra ¿Qué había sido ese grito?, Rose salió de la oficina de Brennan con una sonrisa de triunfo, espero que se fuera del lab, ella era la última que quedaba ahí, además de Brennan así que apenas la vio salir se dirigió a la oficina de su compañera, tenían que hablar, ella llevaba días evadiéndolo.

-¿Huesos?- se asomó a la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres, Booth?- preguntó desde su escritorio.

-Hey…- se acercó a ella- ¿Estabas llorando? ¿Rose te ha hecho algo?- preguntó preocupado.

-No, no…- negaba a la vez con la cabeza. Le resultaba difícil mirarle a los ojos, por lo que decidió mirar la pantalla del PC.

-Huesos, vamos, te conozco, a mi no me puedes mentir- le acarició la mejilla.

-Booth…- cerró los ojos con fuerza, suspirando a la vez- No puedo… - limpió una lágrima antes de que se deslizara por su rostro- Deberías irte a casa. Es tarde.-

-No me iré… quiero estar contigo-

-Ella… ella te estaba buscando.-

-¿Quién? ¿Rose?-

-¿Quién iba a ser si no?- le preguntó con tristeza. -¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué te acostaste con ella? ¿Te gusta de verdad?-

-¿Qué?, yo no… ¿Te ha dicho que me acosté con ella?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí.- consiguió decir después de tragar saliva.

-Eso no es cierto, ni siquiera la he besado-

-Oh, Booth…- ahora las lágrimas le brotaron de golpe, deteniéndose sobre sus manos, con las cuales se cubrió la cara.

-Aww…Huesos, no llores- le abrazó- No me gusta verte llorar-

-Estoy bien- se agarró a él con fuerza- No me sueltes, por favor…- le susurró, cerca de su oído.

-¿No me vas a contar porque lloras?- le besó en la frente mientras la abrazaba más fuerte.

-Estoy feliz de que no sea verdad lo de Rose y tú…es… es difícil de explicar. Yo…- le miró a los ojos, y de nuevo le hablaban como siempre.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte- le acarició la mejilla- Jamás voy a cambiarte, menos por una niña como ella…- le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Gracias, Booth- le sonrió, mientras él le limpiaba una de las últimas lágrimas con un dedo. Ella acarició sus labios.

-¿Es por eso que me evitaste toda la semana?-

-Resulta vergonzoso, pero sí.- asintió tímida.

-Bueno…- le besó en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios- Supongo que ya te ha quedado claro que no quiero a nadie más-

-Sí. Estoy feliz. Deseaba tenerte… muchísimo…- le agarró la mano.

-Ahora ya no te podrás deshacer de mí- bromeó.

-¿Acaso quiero?- se abrazó a él de nuevo- Booth… ¿tienes algo que hacer ahora?-

-Déjame pensarlo…Mmmhhh… no, no tengo nada que hacer ¿Tú?-

-Quiero que te vengas conmigo. Podemos pedir en un tailandés y alquilar alguna película y… estar juntos…-

-Me gusta tu idea, ya sabía yo que eras un cerebrito- se acercó para besarle.

-Pues vámonos.- le rodeó la cintura, y él a ella. Una vez en la salida del Jeffersonian Temperance lo detuvo.- Booth….- se acercó a su compañero lo más que pudo y le dio un largo beso en los labios.

**N/A: muerte a todas/todos los que se metan en el camino :P… reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10

**N/A: Última actualización del año :D ya volveremos con más…**

**Muchísimas gracias por leernos.**

**Feliz Año Nuevo 2010 :D**

**Disclaimer: Si, TODO pertenece a FOX, menos nuestra imaginación**

* * *

Cap 10

Debido al caso, el FBI les había conseguido una caravana para infiltrarse en el circo. Buck y Wanda. Un famoso número de lanzamiento de cuchillos. Todo era fenomenal, parecía realmente interesante.

Pero una vez dentro de la caravana quedaron un poco sorprendidos, aunque ninguno de los dos dijo nada: aquel lugar era más que pequeño, reducido; una cama para dos… no… no una cama, ¡una mini cama! ¡Aquello parecía la casa de los pin y pon!

Después de pasar la tarde interrogando a algunos de los sospechosos, volvieron a la caravana para ponerse en contacto con el Jeffersonian. Tenían nuevas noticias.

-Y bien cerebritos… ¿Qué hay de nuevo?- preguntó Booth mientras le daba un mordisco a su durazno.

-Nada nuevo- contestó Ángela- ¿Cómo van a dormir?- preguntó de la nada con una pícara sonrisa.

-Ehh…- Brennan miró hacia la cama- Como normalmente se hace, Angie.-

-¿Y cómo se hace normalmente en una "cama" como esa?-

-Pues… yo puedo dormir en el piso o sentado en este mismo "sillón"- dijo Booth indicando a Brennan.

-¿Por qué, Booth?- ella lo miraba- No ocupo demasiado espacio, seguro cabemos los dos.- después miró a la pantalla del portátil- ¿Te llamo mañana por si tenéis algo nuevo, Angie?-

-Eso Booth, seguro encuentran una posición en la que estén los dos muuuy bien- sonrió- Si llámame mañana, o cuando puedas- le guiñó un ojo antes de cortar la conexión.

Temperance se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con el cuerpo de su compañero justo delante.

-Tengo que… tengo que cambiarme. ¿Te importa mirar hacia otra dirección?-

-No… no, claro que no… si quieres puedo ir a dar una vuelta por ahí, para que estés más cómoda-

-Booth, tan sólo cúbrete los ojos.- y movió las manos de Seeley frente a su rostro. Después sonrió.

No había en el vehículo ningún lugar dónde poder pasar desapercibido. Una vez con el pijama, se colocó al lado de Booth, quien también se cambió de prenda: sólo llevaba unos pantalones deportivos que solía utilizar para dormir. Fue difícil para ella. Bueno, para los dos. Intentó no ocupar demasiado espacio mientras se cubría con la sábana y se acercaba a la pared de la caravana. Booth, en cambio, hacía lo posible por no tocarla, ni siquiera rozarla, para no incomodar más la situación.

-Si te alejas tanto vas a caerte al suelo, Booth…-

-Tienes razón…- se acercó un poco a ella- ¿Es mi idea o hace un poco de calor aquí?-

-Puede que haga calor.- cerró ojos. Él la miraba. Sería más fácil si le diera la espalda, o quizás no.

Un mechón de pelo deslizó sobre su rostro. Booth dudó, pero el impulso fue más fuerte; volvió a colocárselo en su sitio con una caricia. Ella sonrió.

-Gracias.- dijo en un susurro.

-De nada…- sonrió él.

Brennan cerró los ojos fuertemente con tal de quedarse dormida rápidamente, pero no lo logró, no conseguía quitarse a Booth de la mente, mucho menos con el mismísimo implicado recostado a solo centímetros de ella.

Booth, por otra parte, tampoco lograba conciliar el sueño, miraba el techo y de vez en cuando cerraba los ojos pero le era imposible pensar en dormir cuando sentía la suave respiración de Brennan en su cuello.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuanto tiempo después el cansancio se apoderó de ellos y terminaron durmiéndose, tampoco supieron en qué momento de la noche sus cuerpos, como dos imanes, se juntaron en medio de la pequeñísima cama, estaban tan juntos que al despertar Brennan estaba casi literalmente encima de Booth, con su cara hundida en el cuello de él, mientras este la abrazaba amorosa pero fuertemente.

Cuando Booth abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente, se encontró con el cuerpo de Brennan pegado totalmente al suyo; sensual, provocativo, impresionante. No sabía qué hacer, cómo reaccionar… ¿tenía que despertarla? ¿Hacía mal disfrutando de su cercanía de esa forma? Tocó su pelo con delicadeza y sonrió. Estaba tan hermosa…

Los ojos de Temperance se abrieron poco a poco. Encontrar a su compañero justo debajo no la sorprendió, no hasta pasados unos minutos, cuando se apartó quedando arrodillada sobre la cama.

-¡Booth! Lo siento, lo siento… no… perdóname…no me di cuenta….-

-No te preocupes, no ha sido tu culpa- le sonrió.

-Pero… yo no quería… siento…- qué complicadas le resultaban las disculpas cuando realmente deseaba seguir así, junto a él.

-Aww huesos, ven acá- le indico la cama- Aun tenemos una hora antes de que tengamos que levantarnos-

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó, recostándose a su lado tímidamente.

-Sí- asintió con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos.

-¿De qué me vas a hablar desde aquí, Booth?- sonrió.

-De lo que quieras…-

-¿Hay algo que eches de menos ahora? ¿Alguien?-

-Solo a Parker… me correspondía con él esta semana- suspiró- Todo lo que podría desear lo tengo aquí, menos a él.-

-¿Te refieres a…trabajar en el circo y vivir en una caravana de cinco metros cuadrados?-

-No- le miró fijamente- Me refiero a otra cosa…-

Se quedaron mirando sin decir nada, como muchas otras veces. Sólo que en esta ocasión el teléfono de Brennan comenzó a sonar.

-Oh…- pasó cuidadosamente por encima de Booth para bajar de la cama. Después miró la ID.- Es Angie.-

-Ohh ok, habla tranquila…- se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada.

-Brennan.- respondió al teléfono mientras observaba a Seeley.

-Cuéntamelo todo-

-Eh…¿qué?- recorría con la mirada el cuerpo de su compañero, sin prestar demasiada atención a la llamada de su mejor amiga.

-Qué me cuentes como dormiste anoche, ¿Ha pasado algo interesante?-

-Pues… lo cierto es que…- no podía dejar de mirarle. Comenzó a andar hacia atrás, entonces se golpeó con la mesa.- ¡Ahh! ¡En esta caravana no hay espacio para respirar!- se quejó, molesta.

-Huesos… ¿Estás bien?- preguntó él.

-Veo que has despertado al que no te deja respirar, no le eches la culpa a la caravana- rió Ángela.

-No. Quiero decir, sí.- le hablaba a Booth- Este reducido espacio tiene la culpa, Ángela. Tengo que dejarte. Va…vamos a… a desayunar con el circo….-

-Ok, solo por esta vez te escaparás de contármelo todo, pero prepárate, que para la próxima tendrás que soltar cada mínimo detalle.- le dijo con evidente felicidad- Salúdame a Booth… y disfruta de la caravana.-

-Huesoooos… aún es temprano para desayunar, vuelve a la cama-

Volvió a atravesar el corto espacio rozando su piel con la de él, hasta alcanzar el otro lado. Se quedó sentada, mirándole. No sabía qué decir. Era complicado entablar una conversación con un hombre semidesnudo tan cerca, y más aún si ese hombre provocaba en ella ciertos sentimientos que pensó que jamás tendría. Movió la cabeza y recuperó las ideas.

-¿Quién crees que mató a las gemelas?-

-No seas aguafiestas- rió- ¿Hablas siempre de trabajo cuando estás en la cama con alguien?-

-No suelo estar en la cama con un compañero de trabajo. No sé qué tengo que decir.-

-Pensé que éramos algo más que compañeros de trabajo…- volvió a cubrirse con la almohada.

Ella se acercó. Le apartó aquello que impedía poder mirarle a los ojos y le sonrió.

-Eres mi mejor amigo.-

-Lo sé- le sonrió seductoramente antes cogerla por la cintura dejándola encima de él para luego rodar en la cama aprisionándola entre su cuerpo y el colchón.- Tú eres mi mejor amiga también…-

-Eh…sí…claro.- sonrió nerviosa mientras miraba sus labios- Booth, ¿qué estás haciendo?- sujetó el rostro de él entre sus manos.

-¿Yo?... nada- susurró- ¿Qué estás haciendo tú?-

-Intento seguirte, aunque no sé cómo.- se mordió el labio inferior.

-Yo si sé cómo…-

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron el momento. Temperance frunció el ceño y acarició la mejilla de Seeley, después sonrió.

-¿Abres, por favor? Tú que estás encima…-

-¿ah?... sí, claro- se levantó lentamente de la cama y pasó una mano por su cabello, revolviéndolo aun más mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Tras la puerta se encontraba una de las chicas acróbatas. No llamaba con ningún interés particular, pero al ver a Booth su rostro cambió radicalmente.

-Ey…- se acercó a él- Buenos días...-

-Buenos días.- sonrió él, por educación- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-

-Creo que debo acompañarte, el jefe quiere hablar de vuestro número.- se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, sonriente.

-Puedo ir yo, ¿verdad?- preguntó Brennan, levantándose y colocándose junto a su compañero.

-Cualquiera…- no apartaba la vista de Seeley.

-Entonces puedo ir yo.- murmuró, pasando por detrás de Booth a la vez que le tocaba la espalda. Él la miró.

-Te esperaré ahí fuera.-

-Oh, claro que lo harás.- aseguró, cerrando la puerta.

-Huesos…mmhh ¿Qué ha sido eso exactamente?- la miro con una maravillosa sonrisa.

-No sé de qué me hablas…- rió, buscando algo que ponerse en la maleta.

-Aww huesos, no te hagas- se acercó lentamente a ella- ¿Celosa?-

-Un poco.- miró hacia el suelo con una tímida sonrisa- No… no te atrevas a burlarte, ¿me oyes?-

-Ohh no te preocupes- se acercó aun más- Ella no es ni la mitad de bonita que tú- sonrió.

-No debería ponerme así, ¿verdad?- dijo inocente- No lo volveré a hacer.-

-No creo que puedas resistirlo- la cogió de la cintura.

-Tú tampoco…- susurró muy cerca de sus labios, con clara intención de besarle.

De nuevo, golpes en la puerta.

-¡Sigo esperando! ¡¡Venga, date prisa!!- gritó la chica desde el exterior.

Brennan sonrió, apartándose de Booth.

-Voy a cambiarme.- se encogió de hombros.

El día transcurría lento, entre el circo y la investigación no dejaban de lanzarse miraditas provocativas o sonrisas seductoras, cada vez que intentaban estar solos, la chica acróbata se las ingeniaba en aparecer "supervisando el acto" decía, en la investigación, claro estaba, debían enfocarse en lo que hacían por lo que trataban de comportarse de la forma más profesional posible.

Los interrogatorios con la gente del circo les habían llevado a ciertas conclusiones que apuntaban al doctor "nosequé" como el principal sospechoso del asesinato de las gemelas.

Luego de interrogarlo, debían volver lo más rápido posible a la caravana, era su noche debut en el circo y tenían que prepararlo todo, ambos estaban bastante nerviosos, por lo que la conversación era escaza, cuando Brennan por fin se decidió a hablar el móvil de Booth comenzó a sonar, por lo que ella amablemente decidió cogerlo, el estaba manejando, claramente no podía hacerlo.

-Huesos- bromeó mientras ella hurgaba entre sus pantalones- Si querías toquetearme de esa manera te podrías haber esperado a que estuviéramos en un lugar más privado ¿No?-

-Es que no consigo alcanzarlo…- seguía buscándolo- Pero muchas gracias por el consejo. Lo tendré en cuenta más tarde.- sonrió.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó tratando de controlar el "vehículo", aquella declaración lo había puesto nervioso.

-Tranquilo, Booth- rió- Era una broma. No… no voy a acosarte.-

El solo se limitó a sonreír mientras ella contestaba su móvil.

Durante el resto del día, todo salió fenomenal. Su actuación había tenido éxito y muchas felicitaciones. Incluso habían resuelto el caso: todo resultó ser un accidente que el circo cubrió por miedo a una denuncia que les hiciera desaparecer. Seeley y Temperance tuvieron que quedarse allí, pues estaban a bastantes kilómetros de Washington. Volvieron a la caravana a media noche. Brennan ni siquiera encendió el portátil para contactar con su trabajo. Se apoyó sobre la "mini mesa" mientras miraba a su compañero con una sonrisa.

-Eres verdaderamente bueno lanzando cuchillos, Booth…-

-Gracias…- le sonrió mientras cogía una fruta y la mordía- Pero no vuelvas a arriesgarte así ¿Me oíste?, no sé que hubiese hecho si algo salía mal-

-Confío en ti. Nada puede salir mal si estás conmigo.-

-Yo no estaría tan seguro…- suspiró.

-Booth…- se puso frente a él, colocando la mano sobre su hombro- Créeme.- sonrió.

-Ok…- cerró los ojos- Te creo…-

-Bien…- sujetó su rostro con ambas manos y le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla.- ¿Me ayudas a desabrochar este corsé? Es un poco difícil…-

-Con gusto te ayudo- se puso detrás de ella y comenzó a deshacer las amarras lentamente.

-Muchas gracias, Booth- susurró pícara, dándose la vuelta antes de que él terminase- No sé si tú necesitas mi ayuda para algo…- hizo deslizar su chaleco hasta el suelo.

-Tal vez…- le volvió a coger su fruta de la mesita donde la había dejado y la mordió mientras sonreía.

-Tal vez…- asentía con la cabeza, un poco más cerca, mordiendo también un trozo de la fruta de Seeley. La saboreó.- Mmm… lo más cerca que he estado de tu boca… sabe bien…-

-Sabe mejor si te acercas un poco más…-

-¿Cómo, así?- dio un paso más, hasta juntar ambas frentes. Se miraron a los ojos.

-No…- le sonrió- Así- la cogió de la cintura y le besó.

Después de ese beso llegó otro, y otro, y otro más. Tanto tiempo sin probar sus bocas provocaba un ligero desenfreno por continuar lo que habían estado deseando. Brennan empujó a Seeley hacia la cama, como no, entre varios besos. Sus manos se deshacían con caricias de la ropa de su compañero. Él tampoco esperaba y hacia esfuerzos por terminar de desabrocharle aquel difícil corsé. El móvil de la doctora comenzó a sonar, ella miró donde estaba y negó con la cabeza. Seeley la tumbó entonces sobre la cama, besándole el cuello, el pecho…todo lo que poco a poco iba dejando desnudo.

-Ey… igualmente no iba a cogerlo.- sonrió- Sé quién es.-

-¿Ángela?- preguntó- Quizás deberías contestarle, no creo que deje de llamar hasta que consiga hablar contigo.-

Temperance besó a Booth una vez más.

-No puedo hablar con ella ahora mismo…-

-Pues… entonces… apágalo-

Booth se estiró lo que más pudo para coger el teléfono, cosa que Temperance se lo ponía bastante difícil al recorrer cada milímetro de su torso con sus manos hasta llegar a su cinturón y quitárselo en menos de lo que se tardó en pestañear, una vez que lo tuvo en la mano rápidamente le dio al botoncito de apagar, ahora nada los interrumpiría.

Cuando menos se lo esperaban, de nuevo, llamaron a la puerta. Brennan rodeó a Booth con sus manos.

-No se te ocurra abrir...-

-Pero…- le besó apasionadamente unos minutos- Si no abro no nos dejaran tranquilos…-

-Y si lo haces quizás tampoco.- extendió los brazos y suspiró- Haz lo que quieras, Booth…-

-Aww huesos, no te pongas así…- la aprisionó aun más contra el colchón y comenzó a morderle suavemente el cuello.

-Abre, tranquilo. No importa.- sonrió- Siempre y cuando me prometas continuar…-

-Luego me vas a rogar que me detenga- rió y la beso por última vez antes de arreglarse los pantalones y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Y tras la puerta, alguien que no esperaban, que no querían esperar.

-Hola, Buck… venía a despedirme…-

-Ohh Hola- trato de sonreír- ¿A despedirte? ¿Se van?-

-Sí, marchamos en una hora. ¿Te apetece salir a dar una vuelta por aquí?-

-Verás… estoy cansado y…-

-Y yo estoy aquí- dijo Brennan, incorporándose- También estoy cansada, pero cansada de tanta interrupción. ¿Por qué no te despides con un abrazo, como todo el mundo?-

-Vaya, no sabía que ella…- señaló a la doctora.

-Creo que es más que obvio…-

-Será mejor que me vaya, entonces.- sonrió.

-Ok… como quieras- le sonrió.- Que tengan buen viaje.-

Se dio la vuelta hacia Temperance y le sonrió. ¿Esperar? Ya era imposible. Se lanzó sobre ella y continuó lo que había empezado. Esta vez, nada en el mundo se atrevería a molestarles.

*****

**N/A: les gusto? Siempre pensé que podría haber pasado algo así en el cap, con eso de que al final a Brennan le falta un arete :P…**


	11. Chapter 11

**N/A: gracias por los reviews del cap anterior :)**

**Ya vendrán más caps, lo prometo :P**

**Disclaimer: Lo único nuestro es nuestra loca imaginación, nada más.**

* * *

Cap 11

Era uno de esos días en los que me tocaba a mí ir al FBI. Normalmente era al revés. Había un par de interrogatorios y, por ese mismo motivo, me desplacé hacia allí con mi coche. Miré el asiento del copiloto y ahí seguía: una bolsa marrón ocultaba un regalo, un regalo para Booth. Cuando llegué allí tuve que esperarle, pues el Charlie me avisó de la reunión que tenía con Cullen en esos momentos. Entonces entré a su oficina. Todo estaba revuelto sobre la mesa: un millón de papeles con notas estaban desparramados en el escritorio, la mayoría del caso que ahora llevábamos. Mientras cotilleaba, me fijé en la foto de Parker que adornaba un rincón. Estaba precioso y muy mayor. Y al lado, me sorprendió encontrar otro marco que llevaba mi foto. Lo cogí para verlo. Booth entró de repente y dejé todo en su lugar con rapidez.

-¡Ei, Booth!- sonreí.

-Hey huesos- me miró sorprendido pero aun así con una magnifica sonrisa- ¿Qué te trae por acá?-

-Tú. Es decir… tengo nueva información y algo más. Eh… y…- señalé las fotografías, pero a ninguna en concreto. Luego lo pensé mejor.- Bueno… ¿qué tal la reunión?-

-¿Cual?- estaba nervioso- ¿Cual reunión?-

-Charlie me ha dicho que estabas en una reunión con Cullen…-

-Ahh si, esa reunión, pues… aburrida, como todas las reuniones-

-Claro.- asentí con la cabeza, no demasiado convencida. Todavía escondía el regalo tras mi espalda.

-Bueno…- se sentó encima de su escritorio - ¿A qué se debe la agradable visita?- sonrió.

-Yo… venía a traerte algo.- le enseñé la bolsa, entregándosela- Es un regalo. De esos que no me tienes que pagar después.- reí.

-¿Un regalo?- miró la bolsa, curioso- Pero hoy no es mi cumpleaños ¿O sí?, tampoco es navidad ni nada que se le parezca-

-Tienes razón. Es mi agradecimiento. Tú sólo ábrelo.-

-Ok…- sacó la pequeña cajita azul desde la bolsa y la examinó, no tenía idea lo que era, ni siquiera podía imaginárselo, irracionalmente, guiada por un impulso le había pedido al vendedor que quitara todos los signos que le pudiesen dar pistas de lo que se escondía en el interior. Aun curioso abrió la caja azul para luego encontrase con otra caja, esta vez dorada, parecía un niño pequeño, emocionado tratando de descubrir lo que había en el interior- Vaya huesos… ¿Cuántas cajas le has puesto?- me preguntó riendo, no le respondí, solo me limité a observarlo, no quería perderme su cara cuando se diera cuenta de lo que le había comprado. Y llegó el momento, su cara de asombro era increíble, sonreí yo también, adoraba hacerlo feliz- Huesos… yo… no puedo aceptarlo…-

-Es evidente que sí puedes, Booth. Quiero que cuando lo lleves puesto te acuerdes de mí.-

-Eso no es necesario, me acuerdo de ti todo el tiempo-

-¿En serio?- di un par de pasos hasta sentarme a su lado.

-Enserio…-sonrió- De verdad huesos, no puedo aceptarlo… es mucho, no deberías haberme comprado algo tan caro, no hacía falta-

-¡Cállate!- le golpeé el brazo cariñosamente, después cogí el reloj- Póntelo, anda…- y me planté frente a él dispuesta a colocárselo en la muñeca.

-Pero huesos… ¿Cuándo has visto que un sexy agente del FBI use un Rolex?, ¡Jamás!-

-No me importa, Booth.- le sonreí, mirándole a los ojos.

-Pero a mí si me importa, ¡Esto te debe haber costado una fortuna! Tendría que trabajar todo un año para poder pagar uno de estos-

Yo negué con la cabeza y coloqué mi dedo frente a sus labios.

-Déjalo ya. Disfrútalo. Por favor….-

-Está bien… pero solo si me dices la verdadera razón de porque lo compraste-

-¿Qué?- sonreí confundida- Me apetecía hacerte un regalo, eso es todo.-

-¿Segura?- me preguntó mientras sonreía tiernamente.

-Booth… ¿por qué no me dices qué ha pasado en la reunión?- cambié de tema bruscamente.

-Pues… porque no hay nada que decir, no es nada importante-

-¡¡Eyy, Booth!!- entró Charlie en la oficina- ¡Ya me he enterado! ¿Un ascenso, eh? ¿Dónde te mandan?-

Miré a Seeley. Esto sí que no me lo esperaba…

-¿Ascenso? ¿Te vas?-

-Mhh Charlie… ¿Hablamos después?- el asintió con la cabeza y se fue, Booth volvió a mirarme- A ninguna parte huesos, no me voy a ninguna parte-

-¿Por qué no me lo has contado desde el principio?- me senté en uno de los sillones- No… no me escondas esas cosas, Booth. Yo… -

-¿Tu qué?- se arrodilló frente a mi- Vamos huesos, no te pongas así-

-Si te vas… tendré que trabajar con otro agente del FBI y no quiero. No quiero. Quiero trabajar contigo. No puedes irte…-

-Ya te lo dije, no voy a irme… nunca-

-¿No te gusta el ascenso?-

-No si está a miles de kilómetros de aquí y mucho menos si tengo que dejar de ser tu compañero-

-Gracias, Booth- le acaricié la mejilla.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme…- sonrió y tomo mis manos entre las de el- Ya veo porqué el reloj, ¡Sabía que había algo más! ¿Ves? ¡Son iguales!-

-Como nosotros.- le miré a los ojos fijamente durante un minuto, quizá dos- Ya tengo que irme, Booth…-

-No te vayas aun… es temprano-

-Es que… tengo que… me esperan en…- intenté buscar alguna excusa que sirviera con Booth, pero sería imposible- ¿Por qué tienes una foto mía ahí?- señalé el escritorio.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó.

-No importa.- sonreí, levantándome.

-¿Te vas?- suspiró – Si te digo porqué la tengo ¿te quedarías?-

-Inténtalo. – me apoyé sobre la mesa.

-Es… es porque… eres mi compañera y mi mejor amiga- me miró- Y eres lo más importante que tengo junto con Parker.-

¿Y eso es todo? Lo cierto es que esperaba otra respuesta. Esperaba que me confesara que sentía lo mismo que yo. Aunque quizás no es así. Me sentía un poco preocupada y asustada, no quería meter la pata ni parecer una estúpida delante de Booth. Me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Tengo que irme…-

-Pero huesos…- ya no oía nada, estaba fuera de su oficina y ya llegaba al ascensor.

Una vez me fui de allí sentí la necesidad de esconderme. ¿En qué lugar podría desaparecer? Inmediatamente pensé en un cementerio. Sí, voy allí a menudo y ni si quiera lo veo como tal; pero necesitaba hablar, necesitaba hablar con alguien, aunque ese alguien no pudiera escucharme. Pensé que hacerle una visita a mi madre podría no ser tan incómodo ni tan malo como solía creer. Así que cogí el coche para ir hasta allí. No sabía que antes de llegar todo se complicaría. Atravesé una de las carreteras menos transitadas de toda la ciudad y, por mi culpa, me di contra un árbol mientras buscaba el móvil que había comenzado a sonar. Y sí, tuve suerte, pero mi coche no tuvo tanta. Intenté arrancar y fue en vano. Salí de allí para dirigirme hacia el rio, que estaba justo al lado de donde me accidenté. Me senté con el único objetivo de pensar, llorar, recapacitar, conseguir entender… y estuve como dos horas. Mi siguiente problema sería cómo marcharme de allí. Pensé en llamar a Ángela, pero sentí la necesidad de hablar con Seeley; así que marqué su número.

-Huesos ¿Dónde estás? Te he buscado por todos lados…-

-No quería pedírtelo, pero mi coche… bueno… no funciona, y estoy bastante lejos. ¿Podrías venir por mi?-

-Claro, solo dime dónde estás y en menos de lo que piensas estaré allí-

Le informé de mi paradero y colgué. Mientras tanto di algunas vueltas por el lugar, que era precioso. Cuando divisé el coche de Booth a lo lejos, me acerqué. Él bajó rápidamente, un poco preocupado al ver el estado de mi vehículo.

-¿Cómo haces para llegar tan rápido?- le sonreí.

-Balizas, patente del FBI, una SUV que intimida…- sonrió- ¿Pero cómo diablos te fuiste a estrellar con un árbol? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hiciste daño?- me observo tratando de ver si había algo mal en mi.

-Claro- me miré yo también- Tranquilo. ¿Por qué me has estado buscando?-

-Porque… porque me dejaste hablando solo en mi oficina-

-¿Tenías algo más que decir? Yo pensé que habías terminado…-

-No… claro que no, es solo que me extrañó que te fueras así- se sentó en una roca.

-Quería pensar un poco.- me acerqué a él- Me hubiera gustado que tuvieras algo más que decir…-

-¿Algo como qué?-

-No quiero ser sólo tu compañera…-

-No eres solo mi compañera, eres mi mejor amiga – sonrió.

-Dios…- comencé a reír, sentándome sobre la hierba, dándole la espalda a Seeley- Tampoco me refiero a eso. Es más complicado.-

-¿Que tiene de complicado?- se sentó a mi derecha – Solo dime lo que quieres-

-¡¡A ti!! Sólo a ti. Nada más…-

-¿Solo a mi? – Estaba evidentemente nervioso – Esto no puede estar pasando…-

-Ya lo sé, Booth. Es… es imposible. Lo entiendo pero… no podía guardármelo toda la vida. ¿Sabes? Me sentía incómoda.-

-Eso no es a lo que me refiero… no es imposible-

-¿Cómo lo ves tú?- le miré, intentando averiguar algo a través de sus ojos.

-¿Qué como lo veo?... pues… así- antes de que pudiese responder, e incluso, respirar cerro la distancia que nos separaba, me estaba besando.

Coloqué mi mano sobre su mejilla, respondiéndole a ese beso como nunca antes lo había hecho con ningún hombre. Sin darnos cuenta, estábamos cada vez más cerca. Y después de tantos y tan profundos besos, nos miramos a los ojos.

-Impresionante, Booth.- sonreí, besándole de nuevo.

-¿Impresionante? ¿Acaso dudabas de mis capacidades de experto besador?-

Sonreí y nuestros labios se juntaron de nuevo. Ahora cambiaba el problema. ¿Cómo separarnos? Estuvimos dos, o tres, o cuatro minutos, no lo recuerdo bien, saboreando nuestras bocas. Después me abracé a él.

-¿Nos vamos, Booth?-

-Si… ¿Pero qué hacemos con tu auto?- reímos.

**N/A: y? les gustó?**


End file.
